


The Cable Guy

by Littlemistake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Boners, Ben and Rey cannot return to the mini golf course again, Ben wants to eat Rey's cookies, But they dont care, F/M, Fingering, It's Ben's first day on the job, Masturbation, No - her actual cookies, Oral Sex, Public Sexual Activity, Rose wants to make sure that the only one who gets dicked down by Ben is Rey, Sex Toys, Star Wars AU, Vaginal Sex, abuse of electrical equipment in the name of getting some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/pseuds/Littlemistake
Summary: Based on the following prompt: Ben is a cable technician... and Rey has a lot of trouble with her cable. A LOT OF TROUBLE!





	1. Rey gets a present, and it's not even her birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> Thank you always to my most wonderful beta [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife), who also gave me the prompt for this fic. And the instruction as to what length Ben Solo's hair had to be.
> 
> Also, I'm so lucky to have had [Beautiful_and_Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken) to do my super cute mood board! Thank you!

 

She was bleary eyed from just being woken up, rubbing her hazel eyes to remove the remnants of her sleep. She was a vision in little sleep shorts, and a singlet top that showed she wasn’t wearing a bra. The chill of the morning also seemed to be affecting her, as Ben could see her perky little nipples poking through the cotton tank top hugging her curves.

He had to tear his eyes away from her chest - it was his first job on his first day at Hanna City Cablevision, and he would like to finish it without a sexual harassment complaint against his ticket.

****

His eyes rose to her face, drinking her in further, and it turns out that her nipples were not the only distraction he could find. Her chestnut hair was in a ponytail that she had clearly slept in, so it hung loosely at the back of her head, and soft tendrils gently rested against her cheeks and drifted down her neck. Freckles lightly kissed her cheeks, and her hazel eyes, flecked with gold, were pools deep enough to drown in.

****

Ben felt his cock give a tell tale jerk in his pants, his mouth suddenly filled with sand, and he’d lost the power of speech.

****

“Cable installation,” he stammered out.

****

Confusion washed over her face.

****

“Cable installation?”

****

He checked the booking details on his tablet again. “Is this the residence of Rose Tico?”

****

“Yes……” she answered slowly, a suspicious look on her face.

****

Ben started to sweat a little under his uniform, and shifted his cap nervously on his head. He cursed the man made fibres of his branded shirt, which didn’t allow the appropriate ventilation when being confronted by an adorable, sleepy, scantily clad woman not thirty minutes into his first ever booking.

****

“I have a booking here for a cable installation for Rose Tico, at this address, for between 8 and 10 am,” Ben explained.

****

“Ah... I don’t know what you are talking about.” She twisted back to call out into the apartment. “ROSE! ROSE! ARE WE GETTING CABLE?”

****

“YEAH, FINN GOT IT FOR ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY.” Came the reply from somewhere inside.

****

“WELL, THE CABLE GUY IS HERE NOW. DID YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?” She bellowed back.

****

“OH YEAH, REY, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU. THE CABLE GUY IS COMING BETWEEN 8AM AND 10AM THIS MORNING,” came the reply.

****

_Rey_ , he thought, committing it to memory.

****

She turned to Ben, “So… I guess you are here to do a cable installation then.

As she stepped aside to allow him in, Ben was suddenly confronted by a small, shaggy, reddish brown dog that couldn't weigh more than 10 pounds if it was soaking wet.

****

Clearly, what the dog lacked in stature, it made up for with attitude, as it suddenly snarled and bared its teeth at him.

****

Rey pushed the dog aside with her foot. “Easy _Chewie_ ,” she admonished the little rat (as assessed by Ben, he was not one for dogs, especially small, yappy ones).

****

“Normally, he’s really friendly,” she said, looking at Ben as if the problem lay with him.

****

“What kind of ra… dog is that?” Ben asked.

****

“The _dog_ ,” she said pointedly, “is a Brussels Griffon. I’m going to put him in my room to keep him out of the way.”

****

As much as Ben didn’t think much of the dog, he did think very highly of the view of its owner as she bent down to drag the dog by its collar into an adjoining room. As she bent over, the brief sleep shorts she was wearing rode up her hips, exposing the curve of her backside as she walked. The sight of her legs continued the story - long, lean and tanned, ending in a pair of dainty little feet that padded across the floor as she walked.

****

His dick twitched again.

****

A second woman stumbled out of the adjoining bedroom, watching as  her roommate dragged the dog into a bedroom.

****

_Cute_ , Ben thought, _but not as cute as her friend_.

****

He shook his head, shocked at the path his thoughts were headed.

****

These were paying customers, and he was here to _do_ a job. Not get _on_ the job.

****

Her friend stopped short when she noticed Ben standing in her living room.

****

“Oh, _heyyyy_ ,” she muttered, her eyes suddenly wide.

****

Ben had the sinking feeling that he was not going to get a five star customer feedback score from this booking.

****

He cleared his throat, looking at his tablet again. “Are you Rose Tico?”

****

The other woman continued to stare at him. “Yes….. I’m Rose.”

****

Having squirreled away the (rat) dog, Rey returned to the lounge area to speak with her friend. Ben was equal parts disappointed and relieved that she was now wearing a short robe, that provided some (but not a great deal more) coverage than the shortie pajamas from earlier.

****

“Rose, Finn got you CABLE!”

****

It was seemingly a good thing, as she started to jump up and down with excitement - causing her small but uncontained breasts to bounce up and down in time with her movements. Ben shifted his gaze, uncomfortable at how the sight caused the blood to pump loudly in his ears and his heart to jump in his chest.

****

The excitement was short lived however, when Rey followed the eyeline of her room mate, who was still staring agape at him. He noticed a firmness to her face as she pursed her lips together in obvious displeasure.

****

“Well,” she huffed, coming to a stand still. “It _really_ was something that you should have discussed with me first, Rose.”

****

Rose broke her trance-like state to turn to her friend. “Oh, like you and the dog?” she shot back.

****

“That was _different_ ,” Rey protested. “Chewie was just too cute to not take home with me, how could I refuse him?”

****

Rose laughed affectionately. “Rey, champion of the underdog. Anyway, should we send…” she squinted at the name sewn on his shirt. “Ben away, then? If you don’t want the cable.”

****

Ben saw Rey’s face darken again, bristling with annoyance. “No, no need to be _hasty._ Just next time talk to me about it, okay?”

****

Rose turned to look at Ben, who had been standing mute in the room for the past few minutes as the scene before him unfolded.

****

“So, you… want the cable installed?” he asked cautiously, although his question was directed more at Rey than the actual Account Holder, Rose.

****

Rose looked from Ben to Rey, then back again. “Yes..” she said slowly, and not without a great deal of amusement in her voice. “I think we… _want_ the cable. Tell me _Rey_ , do you _want_ the cable?”

****

Ben was startled by the withering glare Rey shot her friend.

****

“Yes, Rose, if it’s OK with you, we will _keep_ the cable.”

****

Ben was confused at how such a simple decision as installing cable on someone else’s dime could be such a cause for consternation, but it seemed like the decision had been made in the affirmative, and so he pressed onward.

****

Pushing his cap back on and off his head again, he shuffled nervously on his feet.

****

“So, I guess I will install…. the….. cable?” Ben meant it as a confirmation, but it came out more like a question.

****

“Let me show you where everything is,” Rose offered, the mirth still present in her voice.

****

Rey flounced back off to the bedroom, without another word.

****

For the next fifteen minutes Ben was engrossed with his work, as he set about getting the set top box installed. He noted on the work order that a premium subscription had been purchased.

****

_Rose has a nice boyfriend_ , he mused. _I wonder if Rey has a nice boyfriend? I bet a pretty girl like that would._

****

He was bending over the back of the television, connecting the cables needed for the set top box, when he heard the door to Rey’s bedroom open. He knew it had to Rey, because Rose was installed on the couch behind him, apparently engrossed in her phone.

****

He twisted behind him, seeing that Rey had dressed in a light yellow and white sundress embossed with daisies. The way it hugged the curves of her body, nipping down to her tiny waist and then flaring out at the hip was entirely captivating, not to mention the generous view of her cleavage that it offered. She had brushed her hair so it hung softly around her face, with just a hint of colour at her lips and cheeks. Ben thought she was simply the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

****

Rey was frozen on the spot, staring at him, a stare that was only broken when she noticed he was staring at her. She shifted her eyes to the kitchen, seemingly intent on what was located there.

****

Rose looked up and noticed her friend’s attire, which, for some reason, generated a loud snort. The snort, which in turn, earned Rose another scathing look from Rey.

****

Ben would _not_ like to be on the receiving end of those, he decided. Just her smile, not that he had seen one yet.

****

He cleared his throat, not trusting his voice to hold firm. “Uh, I’m going to need your laptops and phones as well at some point, to make sure everything is connected up properly.”

****

Rey nodded, then headed to the kitchen.

****

Ben went back to installing the cabling, although he sensed that he was not going unnoticed. Each time he looked up, it was only to see Rey quickly look away and get back to her cleaning - or whatever it was that she was doing in there.

****

The sound of drawers being opened and closed, and the general noise of kitchen implements clattering on benchtops could be heard from the kitchen. Evidently, Rey had cooking to attend to.

****

“Whatcha _doing_ , Rey?” Rose called from the couch.

****

“I’m making _chocolate chip cookies_ , Rose,” she called back.

****

“I didn’t know you liked to _bake_ , Rey,” Rose replied in return.

****

“Oh, that’s a surprise to hear, Rose, I bake _all the time_ ,” was the response.

****

The clattering continued behind him as Rey worked in the kitchen.

****

That’s how it continued for the next half hour or so, with Ben setting up the box and cabling in the lounge while the smell of baking cookies wafted from the kitchen. Ben couldn’t recall if accepting an offer of food was against company protocol, but if they were her cookies, then he couldn’t see how he could resist.

****

Ben completed the diagnostics on the set up of the box, and once confident everything was running correctly, he turned to Rey and Rose to complete the next step in the installation process. As he turned around, he cleared his throat to gain their attention. Which turned out to be quite unnecessary as both women were staring at him already.

****

“Ah, your phones and laptops, please.”

****

Rose handed him her unlocked phone with a smile, then headed off to her room. Ben quickly set about installing the necessary apps and software.

****

Returning from her bedroom, Rose then handed him her laptop. Upon opening it, Ben saw Rose’s happy, smiling face being kissed on the cheek by someone who he supposed was her boyfriend, as the screensaver.

****

_Rose has a cute boyfriend_ , Ben noted. He wondered again if Rey had a cute boyfriend, too.

****

He went to the account page, setting up all the required access and preferences as per the work order.

****

Even though he worked quickly, he was still able to steal the occasional glance in Rey’s direction, watching her as she pulled the cookies out of the oven to cool. He was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him, because it looked like she was checking him out, too.

****

When it was Rey’s turn to hand him her laptop, he opened it with some trepidation, worried that he would be assaulted by the sight of Rey being blissfully groped by some alpha he-man type dude. The picture of Rey and Chewie was a welcome sight, although he resisted the urge to move the icons to cover the mutt’s face.  
 

It was with some embarrassment; however, when looking at the work order he realised that Rey was not listed on the account. So there was very little he needed to do with her laptop and phone, other than be relieved that she seemed single enough.

****

Not that he would do anything about it, Ben groaned inwardly.

****

“Ah, sorry Rey, I just realised that you are not listed on the account. Sorry.”

****

Rey looked put out by the news, but took the laptop back to her room without a word.

****

Ben ran through his work order checklist, and he noted that all the items had been completed, save for the in-house demonstration.

****

He cleared his throat again.

****

“Rey and Rose, can I get you to come here for a few minutes? I want to run you through the features of the your new Infinity Box.”

****

Her noted both women seemed eager for his tutorial.

****

_They must really be excited about getting cable_.

****

It didn’t take long to go through his demonstration, although it was awfully disconcerting to have Rey standing so close. He could sense her every movement and shuffle, and the smudge of flour on her cheek was so endearing he wanted to lick his thumb and remove it with a caress of her cheek.

****

Things took an awkward turn; however, when he started to run through the premium channels the roommates had access to.

****

_Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it,_ he repeated inwardly like a mantra.

****

“So, here you have Animal Planet..”

****

_Don’t say it._

****

“The Cooking Channel, you would like that one Rey - because you like baking.”

****

He barely registered Rose’s snort, as he was still coaching himself through the tail end of the demonstration.

****

_Don’t say it._

****

“Oh, and here is the Adult Category, and you have your Penthouse TV subscription and Playboy Pay Per View.”

****

_Shit, I said it_. He wanted to die from the mortification.

****

Rose let loose with a giggle, while Rey just stood, a deep flush of red rising up through her neck and cheeks.

****

Deciding the demonstration was over, Ben turned to the two of them.

****

“So, that’s it. Uh, do you have any questions?” He asked, looking at Rey as he did.

****

Rose piped up instead. “Oh, I have a question, Ben!”

****

“Sure, Rose, what is it?” Ben was always eager to share his knowledge.

****

“Are you single? Straight? _Available_?” Rose asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

****

Ben was taken back by the question, surely Rose had a boyfriend? Why was she asking such personal questions? Rey must be wondering as well, because Ben noticed that she turned to look at her friend in utter fury.

****

He still thought she was beautiful, perhaps even more so.

****

“Ah, yes, yes and… yes?” He responded, not entirely sure where this was headed.

****

“Thanks!” Rose said brightly.

****

“You’re welcome, I guess?” He responded.

****

It was time for him to pack up and head off to his next job. He was feeling quite regretful, but there wasn’t much he could do about it, he supposed.

****

As he cleared away his equipment and completed his checklist, he noticed Rey was still bustling in the kitchen.

****

Just as he was about to leave, Rey approached him, carrying a plate of delicious, fresh cookies. He wasn’t sure that cookies were supposed to be that…. _dark_ , but what did he know about such things? He was just the cable guy.

****

“Would you like a cookie?” Rey asked shyly. She pushed the plate into his chest, causing the contents to shuffle up against him.

****

He saw Rose begin to say something, but a sharp look from Rey put an end to that.

****

“Sure, I’d love a… cookie,” he said with a grin.

****

The smile she beamed back at him lifted his heart. He had known the moment he had laid eyes on her that she would have a smile that would turn the night into day with its radiance.

****

He reached for a cookie, which proved difficult because the plate was still pressed up against his chest.

****

Taking a bite, he bit back a grimace. There was something not… quite… right about the taste. He forced his mouth into a grin, giving an appreciative moan as he forced the bitter cookie down his throat.

****

“Mmmmmm,” he continued in mock delight. There was no way he was going to give her the idea she was anything other than a superstar.

****

She beamed a little more, and he knew the pretence was worth it.

****

“Take some with you, if you want,” she offered.

****

Ben nodded. He had _no_ intention of eating the cookies, but there was no way he would refuse such a request.

****

He noted that Rey seemed pleased with his response as she turned on her heels and headed back to the kitchen. He watched her as she went about putting a package of cookies into a plastic container for him.

****

It occurred to him that he would need to find a way to return the container back to her after he had finished with it. Because that was the right thing to do.

****

Smiling again, she padded back out to him, container in hand. She pressed it to his chest like she had with the plate, and he reached up to grab it with both hands.

****

They stood staring dumbly at each other for several moments, her hands still holding the container to his chest, as his large warm hands covered hers in return.

****

The moment was broken; however, by the mad scrabbling coming from Rey’s bedroom door, and the sudden sight of a reddish brown ball of fluff rocketing out with something red and lacy in its mouth.

****

Rey’s eyes widened in horror as she turned to follow the commotion.

****

“ _Chewie!_ ” she exclaimed, dropping her hands from his as a clear sense of urgency overtook her.

****

Ben noted that for a stupid, fluffy rat, that dog sure could get around.

****

He watched as Rey chased Chewie around the room, trying desperately to retrieve whatever the offending item was. Finally, she had the dog cornered, and she grabbed the red lace thing from its mouth, giving it a hard yank to dislodge it.

****

But Chewie was not giving up his prize that easily, returning the tug with impressive ferocity… for a rat.

****

Rey placed her hand on the dog’s chest for leverage, and gave one last almighty tug.

****

While Rey had indeed achieved what she had set out to do - remove whatever it was from Chewie’s mouth - the intensity to which she applied herself had some unintended consequences.

****

For while Chewie was no longer in possession of the red lace thing, neither was Rey, as it sailed through the air with great force.

****

Everything went into slow motion.

****

Rey’s scream as she lost her hold, watching in horror at the item’s trajectory - straight towards Ben.

****

Chewie’s howl of dismay as his treasure was taken from him by his master.  

****

Rose’s squeal of amused horror as she watched from the sidelines.

****

And Ben’s dawning realisation that the red lace thing was, in actual fact - Rey’s panties - and they were headed directly for his face.

****

Ben was rooted on the spot, having very little understanding of what the etiquette was in such situations.

****

If he ducked, would she be offended?

****

If he caught them, would she be impressed… or repulsed?

****

If he allowed things to unfold naturally, and let the panties land on his face, would she think he was a champion… or a pervert?

It turned out that his indecision was, in actual fact, a decision, as the panties neatly landed on his nose. And just… hung there.

****

As the most intoxicating scent he had ever experienced hit his olfactory senses he was hit with a new and far more overwhelming realisation.

****

The dog had not gone for the clean panties in her drawer.

****

They had been stolen from the dirty laundry hamper in her room.

****

Ben was immediately transported to the place between Rey’s legs. He imagined his face buried there, tasting and savouring the delicious nectar he was eliciting from her as she writhed and moaned in appreciation.

****

He bet she tasted far more heavenly than her cookies did.

****

The boner he had been working all morning to keep a lid on sprang to life, right there in the living room.

****

The loud gasp from Rose didn’t quite register with him, not surprisingly, as all the blood from his head suddenly seemed to pool in his cock.

****

He saw Rey’s horrified face as she ran towards him, hand outstretched to swat the (not so) offending undergarment from his face.

****

The panties removed, Ben stared at her blankly, drinking in the high colour of her cheeks and the heaving of her chest - which indicated her highly anxious state of mind.

****

He had no idea what to do, or what to say, especially with his erection pressing painfully into the fabric of his pants. His hunger for the girl standing in front of him pulsed through him in it’s awareness.

****

So, he did the only thing he could think of - he grabbed his gear and fled.

****

———

****

Safely in the cocoon of his company van, Ben rested his head against the steering wheel and groaned.

****

While the fullness of his erection had subsided somewhat,  it was not so much that the tension in his groin had left entirely. He was still achingly aware of his cock as the blood coursed through his veins at the rate of a race car hurtling around a track. He was willing himself to turn the key and head to his next destination, but was plagued by a burning desire for release.

****

Thumping the steering wheel in frustration, he pulled the keys from the ignition, grabbed his phone and headed for the back of the van.

****

Pulling the sliding door closed behind him, he was grateful for the privacy his company vehicle afforded. It was a small van, and he was certainly a big boy, but it was better than heading to a block of public toilets or some other similarly depraved semi private space. He sat on the floor, lengthways, with his back to the front cabin of the van, his long legs stretched out before him.

****

He whipped out his phone to begin the familiar scroll on the porn website for a suitable video to help him along.

****

Only trouble was, none of the women had chestnut hair, hazel eyes, freckles and wore red lace panties.

****

“Stuff it,” he said, slamming his phone to the side. It had been a while since he’d managed to do what he was about to do without a visual aid, and without lube, but beggars couldn’t be choosers - and his dick was urging him to just go for it.

****

He quickly shucked down his pants to his knees, leaving his underwear in place. Looking down, he could see the tell tale sign of his precum on the red cotton. It occurred to him that he and Rey seemed to have the same preference in undergarment hue.

****

He thought there was something very exciting and _naughty_ about such a sweet, adorable woman having a penchant for such….confident underwear.

****

The thought of Rey in those red lace panties caused his cock to jerk - to remind him of its presence and its rock hard need for relief.

****

And Ben Solo was hard, harder than he could remember being in quite some time. As a regular experiencer of morning wood, evening wood and middle of the night wood, Ben was no stranger to having an erection. But he was usually able to control his urges, rather than become a slave to them like he was right now.

****

With his non dominant hand, he roughly pushed his underwear aside, at the same time pulling his dick out from underneath, wincing slightly as the material tugged painfully against the tip. The pressure from his hand caused him to hiss in response. His cock felt electrified, pulsing with energy, animalistic need and raw power.

****

He spat into his dominant hand several times to provide much needed lubrication, and ran his hand over the head of his cock to spread the copious (but not quite adequate) precum along his shaft. He then gripped the underside of his cock at the base, groaning as he fully encased his girth with his hand. He was grateful that he had been blessed with very large hands to handle his very large dick.

****

Due to minimal lubrication he was forced to shift the skin in his dick with his hand rather than glide over it. He avoided directly rubbing on the sensitive head of his cock, instead allowing the skin of his shaft to cover it with each upward stroke.

****

He set a comfortable rhythm, and allowed his imagination to get to work. His mind drifted back to the scent of Rey’s red lace panties as they draped across his face. The heady aroma of her natural juices was imprinted in his memory, and he increased the speed of his hand as he recalled it.

****

He imagined Rey wearing those panties, and only those panties. Her hair in a loose, slept in ponytail, just as she had greeted him at the door that morning. In his mind she twirled and danced for him, lifting her arms up into the air as she spun, causing her perky, erect nipples to point up to the sky. While he had not heard her laugh while at her apartment, he imagined it was like her smile, angelic, magical and captivating.

****

His fantasy was doing the trick, as he began to huff with his approaching release. He gripped harder, causing him to shout in response. Unable to shove the hand that was holding his underwear into his mouth to stifle his sounds, he clamped his teeth together hard to stop his groans and grunts from being heard outside the van.

****

He imagined her lying beneath him, as his fingers traced the smattering of freckles he imagined he would find on her torso. His lips would trail the path of his fingers, and his tongue would caress the goosebumps his touch was causing.

****

Ben felt the fire smouldering deep in his abdomen erupt into flames. He kicked the speed of his strokes, and the intensity, up a notch to chase down his completion. Gripping his cock harder still, he imagined trailing his mouth down further until he reached the front of those red lace panties. He nuzzled her with his nose and tongue, savouring her musky scent and the dampness he found there, not unlike the dampness he found in his own underwear a few minutes ago. He can make out the dark thatch of hair covering her mound, and hear her melodic voice as she panted and moaned for him to keep doing what he is doing, for him not to stop, that it feels so good to have him touch her in that way.

****

Ben was so close to completion, but not so far gone not to realise that, in his eagerness to come, he had not made the necessary arrangements to dispose of his cum as he ejaculated. Not slowing down for a moment, he looked around the van in panic, and grabbed the small waste paper bin under the shelving unit, which, fortunately, was half full. He knew he was going to break company protocol at the the disposal of recyclable paper products, but figured it was better than turning up to his next appointment with cum stains on his trousers and shirt.

****

He started to grunt and growl, consumed by fire as he imagined running his fingertips along Rey’s sensitive inner thigh, spreading her legs wider so he could….

****

With a roar, Ben reached his climax, completely lost in the image of resting his face between her thighs. He slammed his head painfully against the shelving unit he was leaning against, his legs kicking out as the spasmodic beat of his orgasm overtook him. He felt the familiar hot rush of his cum through his cock as he twisted to spill out into the wastebasket, his hand squeezing every last drop from from him. He shuddered and groaned with each pulse as he reached his conclusion.

****

Utterly spent, he twisted back again, his cock resting gently in his hand. He handled himself with great care, as the familiar post orgasm sensitivity took hold, all the tension from the past few hours now pooling in the bottom of the basket next to him.

****

He winced as he tucked himself back into his pants, in preparation for heading to his next booking, but still gave himself a few extra minutes to compose himself and return back to reality. He felt mildly disgusted for pleasuring himself on the first morning at his new job, but the attraction he felt for Rey was so strong, he didn’t see how there was any other course of action to take.


	2. Have you tried turning me off and turning me back on again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds a way to get Cable Ben back into her home, and hopefully - eventually, into her pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always to my most wonderful beta [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife), I am having so much fun writing this it feels like I got the gift. 
> 
> You are strong, caring, amazing, talented and generous. Never change.
> 
> This is also a really long chapter (for me) - but I couldn't bear to get rid of any of it, so settle in.
> 
> One small tag update, so check it out.

“I’m telling you, it was  _ huge _ .” Rose was very firm on this fact.

****

Rose was scrolling through the channels on their new cable service, while Rey sat at the window, peering out to look at the cable van still parked outside.

****

“Are you sure?” Rey was hardly the most experienced person in the bedroom department, but the way Rose had described what she had seen in Ben’s pants, it sounded like he was packing - big time. 

****

“Rey, after your panties found their way to his face, a family of five could have camped under the tent he pitched.”

****

Rey blushed at the memory, she was utterly mortified at the chain of events that had transpired to Ben having her worn underwear planted on his sexy face. She scowled at Chewie, who seemed quite unperturbed by all the trouble he had caused as he gnawed on one of his toys.

****

“His van is still there, Rose, whatever can he be  _ doing _ in there? I thought he had another job to go to?”

****

Rose smirked, and looked up at her best friend.

****

“Rey, honey, I love you, but sometimes you are completely clueless. The man threw a massive boner right here in our living room. What do you  _ think _ he is doing right now?”

****

“Rose!” Rey’s hand flew across her mouth in shock… and well… perhaps just a little excitement - and Rey was already plenty excited. She stared at the van, her heart pounding and mouth dry at the idea of his hand around what Rose had determined was a  _ very _ sizable dick.

****

Rose looked down at her phone after the telltale ping of a message came through.

****

“Oh look,” she snorted. “It’s a customer feedback survey for our favourite technician.” Rose grinned mischievously. “How many stars out of five should we give Cable Ben? One.... two?”

****

“Five.” Rey said firmly, still staring out the window. “Five stars.”

****

“Oh, and there’s a comments section, too. What comment should we leave for him, Rey?”

****

Rey knew from the gleeful tone in Rose’s voice that her friend was likely to cause trouble.

****

Rose started typing a response on her phone, speaking it out aloud as she went.

****

“While Ben was very pleasant and had excellent technical knowledge, it only seems fair that after my friend shared her cookies with him that he could have at least shared his massive erection with her.”

****

Rey shrieked and dove from the window ledge to the sofa to prevent Rose from sending the message, but her friend was too fast for her and held the phone just out of reach.

****

“Too late, already sent.” Rose giggled.

****

“ _ ROSE _ !” Rey was furious with her friend, which, given that Rey was already pretty keyed up after a morning checking out Ben, was  _ definitely _ a risky move on Rose’s part.  

****

“Rey, I was just kidding! Really, I sent the first part - that’s all. Sweetheart, I’m sorry.” Rose quickly saw that she had taken the joke a little too far, and was immediately apologetic.

****

Rey flopped back into the couch, arms crossed - grumpy but relieved.

****

“So, do you think he liked me?” she asked tentatively.

****

Rose reached for one of Rey’s cookies and took a bite, immediately choking on the sheer awfulness of it.

****

“Rey, your cookies taste like shit.” she spluttered.

****

“They can’t possibly be that bad. Ben liked them,” Rey sniffed defensively.

****

“Yes… he did. Let’s put your cookies to the test.” Rose suggested. “ _ Chewie _ .” Chewie was notorious for eating anything and everything - hence Rose had called him over as the ultimate test of inedibility.

****

Chewie, sensing that food was in the offering, quickly cleared the sofa to sit next to Rose. She held the cookie to his nose, and he took an investigatory sniff. Chewie evidently did not want the cookie, judging by the resulting snarl and bared teeth, after which he threw one last  disdainful look at Rose’s burnt offering and then trotted back to his toy.

****

“Rey, if Ben said that he liked your cookies, I think it means he likes  _ you _ .”

****

“Well, he’s gone, so what am I supposed to do now?”

****

“Rey, you  _ are _ a smart cookie. Think about it.”

****

Rey thought about her options.

****

She didn’t know his last name.

****

She didn’t have his number.

****

But she  _ did _ know where he worked.

****

“I could call the cable company!” she exclaimed.

****

Rose smiled and nodded.

****

“But I will need an excuse - and I can’t call right away or he might get in trouble.”

****

“ _ That’s _ my girl,” said Rose.

___________

****

A few days later, Rey placed the call.

****

After what seemed like forever, she was finally off hold and speaking to a help desk operator.

****

Who was not being terribly helpful.

****

“I’m sorry ma'am, but you are not listed on this account. The Account Owner will need to add you, in order for you to log a call out.”

****

Rey huffed in frustration before thanking the person for their (not much) help and then ended the call.

****

She immediately walked to Rose’s bedroom door and knocked on it sharply. She heard the muffled sounds of Rose and Finn waking up from behind the door.

****

She grunted impatiently - they were taking far too long - and this was important. She had had to chill for several days in order to make the call legitimately, and she was done with playing it cool.

****

She knocked again, harder this time.

****

“Rey, come in,” came Rose’s sleepy invitation.

****

Rey didn’t need to be asked twice, and wrenched open the door.

****

“Finn, you need to put me on the cable account.  _ Now _ .” She held out her phone in demand rather than request.

****

Finn was still rousing from his sleep, the top of his head barely visible under the doona.

****

“Rey, why do you want to be on the account? Rose is on it, that should be enough.”

****

“Finn, if I’m not listed on the account, then I can’t very well make a service call out booking, can I?” Rey said, not even  _ mildly _ frustrated with him.

****

“Rose can do it,” he muttered, clearly obvious to the dire importance of Rey’s request.

****

Rose sat up and looked down at him, her jaw set in determination.

****

‘Finn, until Rey is  _ on _ the account, you can consider all sex and sex related activities with me….. _ off _ . Capiche?” 

****

Finn capiched alright. 

****

“Fine, fine, fine,” he moaned into his pillow, stretching out his arm. “Give me the phone already.”

****

“One other thing - no one can use the cable until Ben comes out to fix it.” Rey instructed.

****

It was Finn’s turn to sit bolt upright.

****

“Rey!  _ Seriously _ ! Rose - reason with her, make her see sense.”

****

“Finn, my darling,” Rose planted a light kiss on his forehead. “Rey has never made more sense in her life.”

———

****

Logging the service call - take two - happened later that morning

****

“Yes ma’am, what seems to be the problem?”

****

“My service just stopped working. I need someone to come out and take a look it straight away.”

****

“Of course, but before I can log a service call, I just need to run through a few troubleshooting questions first.”

****

“Fine,” Rey muttered.

****

The hoops she had to jump through to get this guy back into her house - and hopefully into her pants.

****

Like,  _ eventually _ into her pants - they hadn’t even had a date yet.

****

“Have you tried turning it off, and turning it back on again?” 

****

Rey snorted at the cliche.

****

“Yes, several times,” she replied.

****

“Is there power to the Infinity Box? Can you see any lights flashing.”

****

“No, no, nothing,” she responded casually.

****

“Is it plugged in, and the switch turned on at the wall?”

****

“Oh yes, yes,” said Rey, staring at the unplugged switch in her hand.

****

“Hmm, sounds like there is an issue with the box, we are going to need to get someone out to take a look at it.”

****

_ Finally _ , Rey sighed to herself.

****

“We can get someone out to take a look in… six business days.”

****

“Yes, that would be…” Suddenly she realised that she had not specified that it was one particular technician that she had in mind. “Wait! It needs to be the same person who came out last time, I think his name was...  Ben?” She tried to appear nonchalant about it, like she couldn't quite recall it. Even though in reality his name, his body and his voice had occupied her thoughts constantly.

****

“Ah, was there any reason as to why? I can see that Ben Solo is booked out for the next few weeks. Are you sure we can’t send someone else out to you faster?”

****

“No, just him,” she replied firmly. 

****

She felt the “ _ because he’s hot _ ” reason probably wasn’t covered in the company handbook.

****

“Okay then, Ben Solo will be out for a service call, Thursday May 4th, between 8am and 10am. Is that suitable?”

****

“Yes, that would be perfect,” she replied.

****

She knew Finn would not be pleased at not being able to use cable at their place for the next couple of weeks, but Rose could handle him.

_________

****

“Rey, put down the baking tray.” Rose warned.

****

It was 7.10am, and Rey was eager to be ready for Ben’s arrival in under an hour.

****

“I want the apartment to smell like freshly baked bread - so I’m going to make some from scratch,” Rey protested.

****

“Rey…..”

****

“No, really. Before we had to turn the cable off, I watched the Cooking Channel religiously. I can do this.”

****

“Rey, sweetheart, you are enough. Ben is interested in  _ you _ , not your baked goods.”

****

“I just thought that…”

****

“Trust me, just go do your hair, pop on a bit of lip gloss and put on that cute outfit we got the other day, that’s all you need.”

****

“Okay…” Rey said reluctantly - Rose never steered her in the wrong direction.

****

“Just be yourself, Rey. Don’t cook or bake, just be you.” Rose advised. She picked up her bag to head out the door for the early breakfast she had booked with Finn, so as to make herself scarce while Ben was there.

****

As she headed out the door, she couldn’t resist one last passing shot.

****

“Also, Rey, don’t forget. There are condoms in the top drawer of my dresser, but don’t look around in there too closely - you never know what you might find.”

****

Rose’s laughter was muffled after she closed the door behind her, but Rey could still hear her as Rose walked down the hallway to the lift.

__________

****

At 8 am sharp, Rey was sure she was going to throw up, as soon as she heard a knock at the door.

****

She look a quick look at her reflection in the mirror, turning to get a view from behind. Rose had observed that Ben had seemed rather taken by Rey’s backside, so they had chosen a cute pair of shorts that sat just below the curve of her cheeks - not hot pants exactly - that would be a little too obvious, but certainly short enough to show of her nicely rounded butt and long tanned legs.

****

The t-shirt they had chosen to go along with the shorts had a wide neck that often dropped off her shoulder, exposing her pretty floral bra, and her lovely decolletage. Once again, not too showy, but just enough to give a hint of what was to be found underneath. The pony tail helped reveal the strong line of her shoulders, while at the same time retaining her air of innocence.

****

_ Cute, sweet, but showing off the bits we know he likes _ , Rose had determined.  _ Ben Solo doesn’t stand a chance.  _

****

Rose had helped Rey select something else important during that shopping trip - but that was a story for another time.

****

The knock at the door broke her from her self-assessment, reminding her that the reason for the outfit was waiting just outside.

****

Shit, she really should have baked something.

****

Rose’s mantra came back to her.  _  Rey, you are enough. Ben is interested in you, not your baked goods. _

****

Which was then unhelpfully followed by some other sage Rose wisdom.

****

_ Don’t forget. There are condoms in the top drawer of my dresser. _

****

Rey loved her friend, but sometimes Rose was just too knowing for Rey’s comfort.

****

Rey walked to the door, adding in a little sashay for practice. She plastered a smile on her face and opened the door.

****

As she saw Ben standing there with a similarly goofy smile, once again she was struck by just how attractive he was. Her stomach executed an identical flip to the one it did when she first laid eyes on him a few weeks ago. 

****

Hyper masculine men were not really her thing, in fact they frightened her - so Ben was much, much bigger than the usual type of guy she found attractive. While Ben certainly appeared like he could get a wooly mammoth in a head lock and make it cry uncle -  in physical stature, his warm whiskey eyes were like a blanket that wrapped itself around her and made her forget everything else. They were kind eyes, and she, at this moment, was completely lost in them.

****

“Hi Rey,” Ben said shyly.

****

Realising that she was standing mute in the doorway, just looking at him, she mentally shook her head to bring herself back to reality.

****

“Hi Ben,” she returned, with equal shyness.

****

Unfortunately, Chewie, the dog with the world’s most impeccable timing, decided to make his presence known at that moment, gamboling up to Ben to check out who this new person was that had his mistresses attention. Chewie’s first action was to jump up to take a sniff of Ben’s crotch, and evidently, like when Chewie had sniffed Rey’s cookies all those weeks ago, he found something he didn't approve of.

****

Ben, not overly comfortable with having a small, reddish brown rat investigating his nether regions, recoiled in horror as Chewie let loose with a low growl at whatever he found so heinous, taking several steps back in defence.

****

“ _ Chewie! _ ” Rey admonished. She loved Chewie with all her heart, but if he kept up this behaviour for much longer, his days in the Tico-Sands household would be numbered. She quickly scooped the offending animal up into her arms to protect Ben from further aggression.

****

“Let me put Chewie out on the balcony,” she reassured him. “Come on in.”

****

She spun around to head through the lounge area to take Chewie outside, adding a sashay into the mix, her bare feet padding on the floor as she walked.

****

As she walked up to the balcony door, she gave a little smile as she realised that in order to  pull the hook up from the floor to open the door, she would have to bend over.

****

_ Rose thinks Ben is an ass man, let’s put it to the test _ , she thought.

****

She executed a perfect bend and snap, and was rewarded with the sound of Ben awkwardly coughing and spluttering behind her.

****

_ Rose sees all _ , Rey concluded. Rose was indeed the best friend a girl could ever ask for.

****

Rey unceremoniously dumped Chewie out onto the balcony, ignoring his howls of protest as she shut the door behind her.

****

Turning around to face Ben, she saw a dumbfounded look on his face as he stared at her, which quickly turned to a guilty one as he suddenly downcast his eyes - as if embarrassed by his thoughts.

****

“So, your cable isn’t working,” he said awkwardly, clearly eager to get past the moment.

****

Rey was prepared for this, given that there was actually nothing wrong with their cable service.

****

“Oh, the darnedest thing just happened this morning. It just suddenly came back to life. It's quite uncanny, don’t you think? But it only just happened, so I didn’t have a chance to call the cable company yet to update,” she said casually.

****

“Oh,” he seemed oddly disappointed. “So, everything is okay then?”

****

“Yes,” she said brightly. 

****

“Well, while I’m here... I should probably check out your box,” he suggested.

****

Rey felt a rush of excitement at his words. She knew he meant the cable set top box, but the double meaning was not lost on her at all.

****

He stammered as the inference of his words hit him.

****

“Your box - your cable box,” he explained quickly.

****

“Sure Ben, you can check out my box,” she said - with a boldness that surprised her. But she had a feeling if anything was going to happen, she would need to be the one who had to initiate it.

****

His eyes suddenly snapped back to hers, his eyes wide in shock from her statement, the telltale flush running up his cheeks.

****

“Okay… just let me pull out my equipment, to check it out,” he said, then blanched as he realised that whatever was going on between them, he had just upped the ante.

****

It was Rey’s turn to get flustered this time - she very much wanted him to pull out his equipment, but that was just moving way too fast for her. 

****

She reminded herself -  _ dinner, drinks, coffee, anything first, gotta keep it classy. _

****

It was her turn now to change the topic of conversation.

****

“I’ve been added to the account now, so can you set up my laptop too?” 

****

“Sure,” he smiled.

****

That smile was almost her undoing, so she quickly spun about, stumbling to her bedroom to retrieve her machine.

****

Rey quickly scanned her bedroom to make sure everything was presentable, and then immediately castigated herself for even  _ thinking _ that they would take it that far. But she was absolutely charged with sexual energy, after even a short interaction with Ben - so she was beginning to think that anything was possible. 

****

Her mind drifted to was what under her bed, still wrapped in it’s box. She wished that she had had the presence of mind to have used it this morning, before Ben arrived. Maybe that way she wouldn’t be so…  _ horny _ (she cringed at the truth of it) as she was right now. She was aching for relief, and it was doing things to her mind.

****

_ Just stay cool _ , Rey told herself,  _ and there are always condoms in the top drawer in Rose’s room. _

****

She scooped up her laptop and headed back.

****

She announced her arrival back into the lounge room with a sharp squeak as she copped an eyeful of Ben’s backside as he bent over the television unit to check the cabling. Evidently, he was not expecting her reaction, as the sudden sound caused him to jerk and hit his head on the back of the television screen.

****

“Jiminy crickets,” he exclaimed as he stood up to rub the back of his head.

****

Rey felt terrible at being responsible for him hurting his beautiful head, and before she knew what she was doing, had rushed over to start soothing the sore spot with careful strokes with the pads of her fingers.

****

She was so entirely wrapped up in helping him to feel better that it look a moment for her to realise that her body was pressed up against his, and she could, if she wanted, just tilt her head forward a bit more, and capture his mouth in a kiss.

****

Her rubbing stopped as they fell into the moment together. Both of them just staring at each other, hearts pounding.

****

Rey knew this was an opportunity to be seized upon, but she found her courage had suddenly left her, and she was unable to do what she so desperately longed to do.

****

So, she waited too long, and Ben broke the quasi embrace first. 

****

“It’s fine Rey, really,” he reassured her. “Your cable box is fine too, that’s really strange that it just stopped working like that - only to fix itself in the end.” His expression revealed his genuine consternation that such an event could occur on his watch.

****

Rey didn’t know whether she should be relieved or pissed that Ben didn’t seem to get the ruse.

****

She shoved her laptop roughly into his chest. “Do you think you could set up my account online now?” She huffed.

****

Ben looked startled by her sudden change in demeanor, but took her laptop without a word and sat down on the sofa to get her online account access arranged.

****

She glared at him as he got to work, seemingly oblivious to her pent up frustration. But his hair was falling ever so adorably into his eyes as he stared at her screen, and the span on his legs as he sat made her body pulse even harder.

****

_ Stuff it, _ she thought to herself. Plus, she couldn’t face Rose’s disappointment if she didn’t bust a move on Ben Solo while he was here.

****

She slowly walked around the coffee table to sit next to him. She misjudged the distance, because, well he was just so freaking big, and ended up with her bare thigh pressed tightly against his tree trunk one.

****

They both drew in a sharp intake of breath, and Rey looked down to see that her thigh had erupted in a thousand tiny goosebumps. His eyes followed hers, and widened as he saw her reaction to such a simple touch.

****

“Goosebumps,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

****

“Do you want to… touch them?” she asked tentatively.

****

“Yes,” Ben said slowly, exhaling as if he had been holding his breath underwater.

****

Rey picked up his hand and placed it gently on the inside of her thigh, just above her knee. It felt warm and comforting, and she was by no means a small woman, but even just placing his hand that close to her knee was enough to cover most of it. It made her keenly aware that if he moved his palm up just a bit, his little finger would be able to stretch out and stroke her.

****

Ben used his thumb to trace across the goosebumps he found, making small circles that made them even more pronounced. Rey’s breath was becoming shallow and fast, even such a small stroke, under his touch, was enough to send her pulse racing and her hunger for him into overdrive. His palm lightly squeezed her sensitive flesh, and she was frozen in between allowing such a delicious sensation to continue, or to grab his hand and grind on it until she came.

****

“Just, uh, let me finish setting up your account,” he said, his already deep voice was pitched even lower as an indication that he was feeling the same tension she was. She pressed her palm firmly across the back of his hand to indicate she wanted it to remain there as he completed the other task.

****

It seemed that Ben was a fine multitasker, as he completed the setup of her account while still lightly stroking her inner thigh. It was driving her out of her mind, the excitement that he was finally touching her, that something was going to happen, and at the same time that  _ something _ was progressing agonisingly slow. She could feel the damp heat pooling between her legs, a damp heat that was hungry and demanding to be sated. A soft stroke from Ben’s thumb, while exquisite, was a long way from giving her the satisfaction she craved.

****

As the pressure built within her, Rey felt like a powder keg ready to explode. It was completely unbearable, yet mind blowing at the same time. She whimpered, causing Ben to turn to her in concern. 

****

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, and Rey could feel him start to pull his hand away.

****

“No! Yes! No!” she exclaimed, pressing her hand down harder on his to prevent its removal. “Just finish up what you are doing, and kiss me.  _ Please. _ ”

****

Rey knew she was begging, and that it wasn’t all that dignified, but she was about to lose her mind in a powerful lust that compelled her to ask for more.

****

He closed down her computer, turning to give her his full attention. His soft brown eyes were wide with excitement and more than a few nerves. She could see his pupils were completely blown, and the way he was shifting in his seat indicated it was not the only evidence of his arousal.

****

His free hand reached around to cup her face, as he slowly leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips, tentative but searching. She wouldn’t have thought that such a gentle kiss would make her melt, but it was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Ben was a man, built like a man, she was sure he _ felt _ like a man, but he was not pawing and groping at her like men often did.

****

He broke the kiss, causing her to open her eyes at the loss of contact (she didn’t remember having closed them in the first place), to see him looking back at her in amazement and wonder. For Rey; however, the time for looking was over, so she grabbed his face with her hands, and planted a stronger, firmer kiss on his soft, plush lips. At first he was taken back by her sudden move, then suddenly his hand squeezed tight on her inner thigh with excitement, and he leaned forward to push her down underneath him as his kiss grew deeper and hungrier - more fearless and searching in what it wanted from her.

****

Rey could hear small whimpers coming from somewhere, and at first she thought it was Chewie, until she realised they were coming from _ her _ . His hand was trapped between them, but had been pushed up a little higher so it was now stroking and caressing her upper thigh. Just below his hand, her radiant heat screamed for more, even though this was only the second time she had met him, and they had only just started making out. As someone who always took a long time to decide to have sex with someone, the immediacy of her need to be filled with his hands, tounge and cock took her completely by surprise.

****

His kiss deepened again, his tongue slowly beginning to probe and explore her mouth. Her hands moved from his face to his hair, and she scrambled her fingers through it with wild abandon. She had no control over her actions, any more than being able to control when the sun rose and set.

****

Her pelvis began to push down, desperately seeking attention for its heat. The first time his fingers brushed up across her pussy, her eyes snapped open in shock and wild hunger. Her accompanying squeal into his mouth was an indication that something had happened to cause that reaction, and he lifted himself up off her to look at what it was.

****

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t trying to touch you there…” he offered an apology as he saw where his hand had travelled to.

****

Rey was at pains to let him know that no apology was needed.

****

“Ben, really it’s okay, I liked it. I want you touch me like that again,” she said softly.

****

“Oh, okay,” he replied with a smile.

****

He began to kiss her again, as his hand started to trace the crotch seam of her shorts. She moaned and ground hard against his hand, feeling the sweet relief the pressure from his fingers were supplying. At first, like his kiss, his approach was gentle, tentative and exploring, but urged on by her moans and whimpers, before going on to become firmer and more insistent.

****

She bucked her hips up to meet his touch, and as she did, she become aware of something… else pressed up against the inside of her leg. Her eyes opened wide with disbelief as she groaned in reckless abandon when she realised it was his erection she could feel. She began to run her leg along its length, delighted at the growl it elicited from him.

****

_ Rose was right, Ben is huge _ , she realised.

****

Ben Solo might appear to be soft and gentle, but Rey immediately got the sense that underneath that mild mannered exterior, there lurked a tiger just itching to be uncaged - and she didn’t want to tame it. Because the same tiger, it seemed, lived within  _ her _ .

****

Her moans were beginning to transform into grunts as the pressure was building within her, which accelerated at the speed of light when he found the location of her clit beneath her shorts, moving his motions from short strokes along her folds, to direct pressure at that one sweet spot. Her body was beginning to tense as she felt something strong rising inside her, like a tidal wave pushed back by a wall of pressure. 

****

She chased it, urged on by the mad rubbing of her leg against his hardness, which in turn spurred Ben on to buck up against her, seeking attention for his own need. She felt like she was standing at the top of the wall, which then crumbled beneath her as the first wave of her orgasm hit. It was utterly more intense and intimate than the ones she had experienced before or with another person, and she rocked and ground against his hand as she felt her pussy clench and pulse inside her. The world stopped spinning, and the long guttural moan that came from her mouth as she came felt like it went on forever.

****

Rey floated back down to earth on a cloud - even though that earth had just been shattered by an entirely mind altering orgasm. Ben stopped his attentions, allowing her to regain her composure and her mind in her own time. She could still feel his hard length against her, but he didn’t press for any stimulation or movement from her.

****

She opened her eyes slowly, and a languorous grin spread across her face. 

****

“That was… powerful,” Ben said, his face filled with awe at what had just transpired.  

****

“Yes,” she chuckled. “That really was.”

****

Her eyes opened a little wider as it occurred to her that it was his turn to chase pleasure from her. 

****

“Can I help you?” She asked carefully.

****

“Ah, yes, I’d like that. But, ah, there is something I would like to do very much first,” he replied.

****

Rey creased her brows in thought, wondering what else he could possibly want to do first.

****

“Do you think you could go again? If I kissed you, down there?”

****

Rey was floored at the very thought of Ben’s actual, real life head resting between her legs, lapping at and tasting her. Not that she hadn’t thought about it, a lot.

****

“Oh,” she said softly. “Yes.” She nodded in furious agreement.

****

He slid down the length of her body, and hooked his hands into the waistband of her shorts to drag them down, and she responded by lifting herself off the couch and arching her back to assist. 

****

Unfortunately, just as he was about to do just that, there was a large bang at the door.

****

“Rey! Baby! Your best guy is here!”

****

It was Poe, in one of his jolly (meaning drunk) moods - most likely still wrecked from the night before and unable to remember exactly where he lived - and had arrived at the Tico-Sands residence intending to sleep it off there. 

****

Ben sprang back from her as if she had branded him. Rey’s mind was screaming that Poe was just a friend, a very stupid, inconsiderate one, but that was all, but she was frozen on the spot in shock.

****

“Rey! I’m here to get  _ some _ ...,” Poe called out in his drunk singsong voice. Rey knew he meant sleep, but there was no way for Ben to know that.

****

“Ben, it’s not like that,” she protested. She tried to grab on to his arm to get him to at least look at her, but he was too intent on collecting his things to respond.

****

“Rey, open up honey, let me into your bed, where it’s so nice and warm,” Poe crooned from the other side of the door. Rey realised he was really, really drunk this time, and she was going to have to deal with him, Ben or no Ben.

****

“Ben, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a friend,” she implored Ben to listen to her, but he was completely shut off.

****

“It’s not my concern,” he muttered, but he couldn’t meet her eyes.

****

“Thank you for choosing Hanna Cable, and have a nice day,” he said as he opened the door to leave the apartment - allowing an almost comatose Poe, who was leaning against it, to crash into the apartment with a big thud.

****

This time when Rey ran to the window to check for his van (after dragging a very drunk Poe into her bed and leaving him there), there was no ten minute “break”, it was already long gone.

_______

****

Later that evening, lying in her bed, Rey could hear Rose giving Poe the tongue lashing of his life, in the lounge room.

****

“Poe Dameron, you just don’t  _ do _ that to a girl.  _ He was about to eat her out _ \- and she’d already come once. Plus she’d offered to repay the favour, but he said he wanted to make her come again before that. Do you know how  _ rare _ that is? I have a good mind to let all your girlfriends know what transpired here today - for the sisterhood!”

****

Rey smiled at Rose’s diatribe, she really was the best friend she could ask for.

****

Rose had also reassured her that they would come up with a plan to get Ben back, and not to worry. Rey took comfort in that too.

****

She thought of something else that Rose had helped her with. The day they shopped for that new outfit, they took a little detour into a sex shop, to make a special purchase that Rose felt Rey really needed.

****

Rey had started to sweat a little as Rose inspected the sizing of each of the toys in front of her, but finding them all a bit lacking in the size department. Much to Rey’s embarrassment, Rose called the shop assistant over to help. 

****

“We need to find one that is Kinda Scary Need to Prep for it Dick Size, but not Holy Shit Get me to the Emergency Room Dick Size,” Rose explained.

****

The shop assistant had just the thing.

****

That thing was still in its box, unused and unopened, under her bed. 

****

Rey had not had the opportunity to truly finish properly, after being so rudely interrupted by Poe earlier. She was still tense, and with Poe sleeping off his drunken stupor in her bed, there had been no opportunity to relieve herself.

****

She pondered her options, but decided that it was just too much to try using it. She would save it for another time, and the fingers would do.

****

Except, this time as it turned out, the fingers would  _ not  _ do. After a few minutes of trying to get her groove on, Rey was left all revved up with no place to go. She huffed in frustration, smashing a pillow to her face so she could scream into it.

****

It was inevitable that she would probably use that thing, it was just as inevitable as the amazing-full-blown-all-the-way-thank-god-for-the- condoms-in-Rose’s-top-drawer sex she and Ben would have ended up having, if Poe hadn’t turned up at exactly the wrong moment.

****

So,  _ technically, _ she would have already experienced Ben’s dick, she mused - and hopefully have lived to tell the tale. 

****

So, really, she should probably give it a try.

****

Probably.

****

Five minutes later, she was attempting her relief mission take two, this time with a generous amount of lube, and a very generous sex toy, that, according to Rose, was just about the size of what she had seen appear in Ben’s pants during that first service call.

****

Rey was hot and flustered as she slowly rubbed the toy along her slick folds. She closed her eyes, imagining it was Ben’s cock sliding up and down her wet pussy. She uttered an involuntary groan at the idea of it, and she felt an extra charge run through her. All trepidation left her at that moment, and she just wanted to know what it would feel like to have Ben inside her. 

****

She angled the toy so it was pointed directly at her entrance, and gave it a little push. She squealed louder than she had anticipated, so she quickly flung her hand over her mouth so as not to alert her friends as to her activities. Even just that small move was enough, given the girth of the toy, to cause an intense stretch unlike anything she had experienced.

****

When Rey had expressed disbelief that she would be able to take it in all the way, Rose and the shop assistant had explained the best way to get the job done with the toy was to be relaxed, comfortable and really, really horny. She was determined to follow their instructions.

****

She thought of Ben, the way he had kissed her and touched her earlier that day, his large hand stroking her upper thigh, how small and safe she had felt underneath him. How he had been led by her response to his attentions and knew just what to push and when.

****

The toy went in a little further as her body remembered how much she had wanted all of him, everywhere, all at once. She groaned again at the stretch, only this time it felt like a good kind of pressure, rather than a painful one. 

****

She moved from her actual memories onto her fantasies instead, needing to ramp up what Ben would do to her in her mind.

****

She imagined that, after Ben had made her come undone using his tongue and his hands, he would have picked her up off the sofa and carried her into her bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed. He would have removed the rest of her clothes, and all of his, and then slowly laid on top of her, so she could feel his length rub up against her folds.

****

In this scenario there were no condoms or responsible discussions about safe sex, because dammit, this was her fantasy and if she wanted him to ride her bareback, then fuck it, that’s what was going to happen.

****

The toy was now fully seated inside her, causing the most amazing feeling as she yielded and pulsed around it, and she found, upon attempt, that she had no trouble being able to thrust it in and out. Just like Ben would have done - if it wasn’t for Poe.

****

Rey found that she was able to set an effective pace, as she imagined it was Ben filling her up so completely, that it was Ben who was taking and possessing her.

****

The sensations she was feeling were not like any she had ever experienced, they were so high up inside of her, in a place she didn't even know existed up until then. Her back started to arch, and her moans and panting became more intense, closer in timing. She didn’t know what it was she was aiming for, but whatever it was, she was going to experience it, as long as she continued at that pace, and while thinking of Ben.

****

It occurred to her that she usually needed clitoral stimulation to come, but this time, her body seemed to have a mind of its own, and it knew what to do. Plus, she needed a hand over her mouth to muffle her groans, because something was rapidly bearing down on her, and she had the feeling that whatever her reaction was, she was not going to be able to control it.

****

Each thrust and thought of Ben was pushing her higher and higher, and it was similar to what she had experienced earlier with Ben that day, but different. Like the attention of his hand over her shorts was completely wonderful and amazing, but more like a prelude - where as this activity was more like main course.

****

She imagined them coming together, his face as he spilled inside her, her pulsing around him as she fell into step with him. It was the push she needed to tip herself over the edge, and she screamed into her mouth as she came, her body filled with spasms that caused her to hunch over, her eyes wide in shock that her body could feel anything as intense as she just did, how she had clenched and pulsed around the toy, and how it sent waves of pleasure rocketing through her. It sent her somewhere else, and as she returned, she removed the toy from her body and fell into a deep and peaceful slumber - thinking of his soft, aftercare kisses and the warmth of his body as he would have held her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me creative energy, so feel free to leave one or both.
> 
> Hoping to keep up a circa weekly update schedule.


	3. Rose is a girl's best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe inadvertently did the dirty on Rey, interrupting what was going to be a very pleasurable and very thorough in home demonstration from Ben.
> 
> Good thing Rose is around to set things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always to my most wonderful beta [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife) for the beta and the awesome prompt.

Ben politely knocked on the door of Phasma’s office. As she was the General Manager of Human Resources, Ben knew she would need to investigate his request to be taken off from the Tico account. He had been dreading the conversation because he couldn’t very well tell Phasma the truth of his request - because Rey had a cute boyfriend - but he had to explain it somehow.

****

There was no way Ben could compete with such a sauve, good looking - from what he could tell from the crumpled body on the floor - guy, and it just wasn’t his thing in any case to do so. In fact, Ben was definitely a ‘take it slow, keep it on the straight and narrow’ kind of guy - and he was certainly  _ not _ the ‘make a girl he barely knew come while groping the outside her pants, then offer to eat her out after which he gets interrupted by Mr Smooth Boyfriend’ kind of guy.

****

Other than the desire fueled haze that seemed to consume him whenever he was around Rey, as well as occupying his fantasies when he was not in her presence, what was perhaps most baffling was that she really didn’t seem the type to cheat, or have a harem of men to satisfy her lustful needs.

****

Because - beyond the physical chemistry they seemed to share - Ben also felt like there was another, deeper connection. As if she was at once familiar, but entirely new. 

****

It baffled him.

****

But the issue of yet another job ticket for the Tico account just had to be addressed. Certainly, while it was absolutely against Ben’s nature to lie or deceive, it was also against his nature to hook up and then kiss and tell. Plus, he really liked his job, and all his customers were really nice too, and always so interested in his cable box features presentation.

****

“Come in,” Phasma called from inside her office.

****

Full of nerves, Ben opened the door and slowly walked into her office, standing in front of her desk.

****

Phasma didn’t look up from her computer screen, but waved to an empty chair for Ben to sit down, her glasses reflecting her computer screen to show she was currently bidding on some kind of swing on Ebay. 

****

Which was odd because he knew Phasma didn’t have any children.

****

Ben took a seat as instructed, but felt awkwardly large and cumbersome in the short, tiny chairs Phasma had chosen - specifically to put her at a height advantage whenever she had to deal with underlings.

****

“So,” she said, her eyes still locked on her computer screen. “I hear you no longer want to be sent out to one of our customers. A customer who has specifically requested you, and - the system is telling me - has our top level subscription. Plus, from what I can see, purchases a lot of very expensive additional content from our adult services.”

****

The thought of Rey watching porn, alone in her room, had Ben suddenly feel all hot and bothered. The image was then quickly replaced with one where she was watching it with her very cute boyfriend. That had him bothered in another way, which was, curiously enough - still hot.

****

“Well, asking to be taken off an account is very serious business,” said Phasma, as she looked down her nose at Ben through her glasses. “We can’t just remove our technicians willy nilly. We need a very, very, very good reason.”

****

Ben had come prepared with the best, closest to the truth answer he could muster.

****

“There’s a dog there that doesn’t like me. It growls.”

****

“A dog?” Phasma cocked one eyebrow over her glasses. “What kind of dog?”

****

Ben cleared his throat. “A Brussels Griffon.”

****

Phasma looked confused. “A Brussels Griffon? Never heard of it.”

****

She quickly googled the breed on her computer, letting out a loud snort when the pictures showed up on her screen of a small, reddish brown rat that couldn’t weigh more than ten pounds.

****

She swiveled the screen to show Ben what she found so amusing.

****

“ _ This _ dog?” she asked, her voice dripping with disdain.

****

“Yes,  _ that _ dog,” he mumbled. 

****

“What if we provide you with a really big feather duster to protect yourself?” Phasma roared with laughter at her own joke, slapping the table. Then she stopped just as abruptly. “I don’t care if they have Cujo waiting for you, you are still going to that job.” 

****

Ben sighed - at least he had tried.

****

“It’s odd though, because you have made two callouts to this residence, and both times they have said exceedingly nice things about you. In fact, you seem to get glowing reviews from so many of your customers, just looking at your stats.”

****

Phasma started to scroll through the comments on the screen with her mouse.

****

“Ms. Holdo said that she really enjoyed your in home demonstration, and wishes you could come back and do it again sometime.”

****

She scrolled some more.

****

“‘Ms. Bazine has requested that you always handle the cable at her home.” 

****

“Mr. Hux also gave you five stars and has said…” Her eyes suddenly grew wide, and she quickly turned to look at Ben. “As your HR Manager, I need to ask, did Mr. Hux try anything… inappropriate with you?”

****

Ben blinked in surprise. “No, Mr. Hux was very nice, even though he did seem a little intense at times.”

****

Phasma looked sincerely relieved at the response, and then got back to the task at hand. 

****

“Anyway, I wish I could help you, I really do. But you will need to go back to the Tico residence and..” She hesitated as she read the job ticket. “Install an entirely new set top box, because the original one got… smashed?” Phasma looked confused. She had been in the cable business a long time, but this was a new one. “Do I make myself clear?”

****

“Yes, Phasma, it's clear,” he responded begrudgingly. 

****

“Good. Now off you go, and watch out for the marauding fluffy rat dogs that could take your whole pinky off in one bite.”

****

Ben knew he should consider himself dismissed at this stage of the discussion. Without another word he stood up and headed to the door.  

****

“Close that after you,” Phasma instructed, not looking up from her desk.

****

Ben did as he was told.

_______

****

Ben had been psyching himself up since before he got in the van to go to Rey’s place.

****

He had done the obligatory self relief session - thinking about Rey in red lace panties, and then Rey squirming and writhing beneath him on the sofa - prior to heading up the stairs to her apartment. Ben told himself all he needed to do was get in, do the installation, make sure everything was working as it should be, not look at her face, her eyes, her hair, her breasts or her ass - any of her really -not  _ talk _ to her, and he would be just fine. 

****

Piece of cake -and hopefully not one Rey had baked, if her cookies were anything to go by.

****

Taking in a deep breath to steel himself, he knocked on the door.

****

Ben heard the rat bark in response, but by the sound of the opening and closing door, the rat was being dumped on the balcony again.

****

He breathed a small sigh of relief. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with  _ that _ on top of everything else.

****

Ben was entirely surprised when it was not the woman of his dreams - who had a cute boyfriend, he reminded himself - who opened the door, but her friend, Rose.

****

“Oh, hi Rose,” he said. “Is Rey here?”

****

“Nope,” Rose said airily. “Just you and me.”

****

Ben didn’t know if he was relieved, disappointed, or both.

****

Both, probably.

****

“Did she know I was coming?” He asked tentatively - and he was afraid of the answer.

****

“Nope, she’s at work and I am handling things this time. Come on in, Chewie is outside for your protection,” she said with a smile.

****

“Sure, uh thanks.” he replied.

****

He walked into what was now a familiar lounge area, cursing himself internally for blushing as his eyes wandered over to the sofa - where a few short weeks ago Ben had made it somewhere between 2nd and 3rd base. That had been all it took for Rey to have what seemed to be an earth shattering orgasm, as he had stroked her outside those adorable shorts she had been wearing. 

****

He had thought about that moment often. He had also considered what it would have been like to have been inside her while she came, and if it would be different if he was. He had thought about that many, many, many, many times in the past few weeks. So often, in fact, that he thought the palm of his hand might spontaneously erupt in blisters from overuse.

****

Eager to move on from his erotic musings - and the tingle that was starting up again in his pants, even though he had already “taken care” of business not fifteen minutes earlier this woman had completely upended his mind like no other woman he had ever met- Ben decided to get the job done as quickly as possible.

****

“So, your cable box was damaged? Can I take a look to see if it is repairable?” He asked.

****

Rose giggled, and pointed to the box on the coffee table, that was full of bits of cabling and black plastic. He assumed that they were the remnants of the cable box.

****

“Um, what happened?” He asked incredulously.

****

“It fell off,” said Rose.

****

“It fell off… what?” Ben asked.

****

“The balcony,” she replied.

****

“Okay….” he said, thinking to himself that not only were they endangering their warranty, but how on earth did the cable set top box get out there? This household was strange, to say the least. “I don’t think I can fix this one. Let me install a new one for you.”

****

“Thanks!” Rose said brightly.

****

As per usual, Rose sat on the sofa, one eye set on scrolling through her phone, the other giving Ben an appraising eye as he set to work installing the new cable box and getting the system reconfigured on her laptop.

****

He worked quickly, eager to get the job done quickly - from the few interactions he had with Rose, while she seemed very nice, there was also a bluntness to her that scared him a bit. Especially considering what had gone down - almost - between him and Rey last time he was here, he was keen to avoid any uncomfortable conversations. 

****

“So, Ben, you said you were single, straight and available, yes?” Rose asked lightly.

****

“Ah, yes?” Ben had a sinking feeling that an uncomfortable conversation was coming.

****

Why was she always asking him personal questions like that?

****

“That’s really interesting, Ben. You know who else is single, straight and available?”

****

“Ah, not you - your boyfriend is paying for this cable,” he replied, looking at the screensaver on Rose’s laptop.

****

“Not  _ me _ … you and _ Rey, _ it seems, have a lot of things in common.” Rose let the statement hang in the air.

****

“Rey… is single?” Ben was confused by the revelation - and of course by now entirely unsurprised that his cock jerked at the news that Rey was available. “But what about that um…  _ guy _ ?” He really didn’t know how to broach the subject without heading down the kiss and tell route.

****

“Oh, you mean the guy that interrupted the hot sofa action you were having with Rey?” Rose said bluntly.

****

“Yes,” mumbled Ben, embarrassed that Rose clearly knew all the juicy details.

****

“That guy was Poe. Poe may be many things - an idiot, locationally challenged, and a bit of a drunk. But one thing he has never been, nor ever will be, is Rey’s boyfriend. Only her friend.”

****

Ben was confused even further now . That dude certainly  _ spoke _ like he was her boyfriend.

****

“Poe crashes here when he’s had too much to drink, because we live closer to the bar district,” Rose explained.

****

“Oh,” said Ben quietly. “So, Rey is single? And we weren’t, you know… cheating..on her boyfriend on the sofa?”

****

“Ben, I have known Rey since eighth grade. In that time she has never cheated, lied or done anyone any harm. She is one of the nicest, kindest, sweetest people I know. She also is completely unaware of how gorgeous she is, and is one of the worst cooks I have ever known,” she said, with a mischievous grin flashing across her face.

****

“Well..” Ben said with a hint of a smile. “I can vouch for the being gorgeous, and the cookies… my mother always taught me that if I don’t have anything nice to say, then don’t say anything at all.”

****

Rose seemed pleased with the outcome of the conversation, and relaxed back into the sofa.

****

“Why are you being so… erm… helpful?” Ben asked curiously.

****

‘Well, I love Rey, and Rey likes you,” Rose replied.

****

Ben felt a tug in his stomach, and in his heart, to hear that Rey liked him too.

****

“Plus, she told me about your prowess and enthusiasm for her pleasure. I’d like to keep that kind of attitude in the family.”

****

Ben stared at her blankly, surprised by the sudden turn in conversation - and that it was well, so… complementary. Ben was far from being a virgin, and certainly he had heard the few women he had been with sing his praises, but he had figured that that was more of an etiquette protocol than anything else. Or bonus points for effort, or something like that.

****

“How are you going with the set up?” Rose asked.

****

At the mention of his work, Ben snapped back into professional mode.

****

“Nearly there, I suppose you don’t need the in home demonstration?”

****

Rose giggled, “No, save the in home demonstration for Rey.”

****

Ben blushed, and elected to ignore the last suggestion - because the idea of giving Rey her own personal home demonstration was enough to send all the blood rushing to his cock again - and he had a busy schedule already.

****

Ben quickly finished the rest of the installation, and all the while the knowledge that Rey was single, available and _ interested  _ was ricocheting around in his head like a pinball in a pinball machine.

****

He quickly gathered his equipment together and made to head back out the door.

****

“Well, everything seems to be in order, and thank you for choosing Hanna Cable Vision,” he said, as per the requirements of his company training.

****

“Ben, isn’t there something you have forgotten?” Rose asked, one eyebrow cocked.

****

Ben racked his mind for the answer - he had completed the installation, updated all the requirements on her account and laptop - he didn't think there was anything else. He stared at her blankly again. Rose seemed to have that effect on him.

****

“Rey’s number - to ask her out on a date, dummy. My suggestion? She has always wanted to do mini golf.” Rose held out a post it note, with what he assumed was Rey’s number on it.

****

“Thanks, Rose, I will, ah… do that.” He responded.

****

“Good, and do that today, before you chicken out,” she replied, just as bluntly as ever. 

****

Ben didn’t like to admit it, but Rose seemed to have a pretty good handle on his traditional approach to women.

****

“Yes, ma’am. Have a nice day,” was all he could muster in reply as he headed out the door.

****

He thought he heard Rose mutter something about kids, and naming them after her, but he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure.

****

______

****

Back in his van, he stared at the number in his hand.

****

Was he actually going to do this?

****

It seemed he was - he dialed the number, secretly hoping it would go to her voicemail.

****

It didn’t.

****

“Hello?” His heart skipped a beat at hearing her adorable English accent.

****

He cleared his throat.

****

“Hello, Rey. This is Ben Solo, from Hanna City Cable Vision.” He cursed himself for being so formal.

****

The response was dead silence on the other end of the line.

****

“Rey, are you still there?” He wondered if the line had gone dead, or if perhaps she had hung up on him.

****

“I’m still here,” she said quickly. “Hi… Ben.”

****

He cleared his throat again.

****

“So, Rey, the purpose of my call today...” He slapped himself on the forehead for sounding so formal yet again, and decided to start again from the top. “I’m calling because I am hoping that maybe, if you wanted to, if you are free..” 

****

He could hear himself stumble over his words, and wondered if he was ever going to get the question out.

****

“I would love to!” She blurted.

****

“Ah, but I haven’t asked you anything yet.” Ben was, as always, completely confused and bamboozled when dealing with the opposite sex. Especially the ones he really liked, this woman in particular made him overly flustered.

****

“No… I guess you didn’t,” she said slowly, and he was reasonably confident that he heard the slap of a hand against a forehead down the other end of the line, too.

****

Was she just as nervous as him?

****

“Do you want to go to mini golf with me on Saturday?” It was his turn to blurt out now, but he didn't have any idea how he was going to get the question out otherwise.

****

There was a pause on the other end of the line again, and then a small squeak.

****

“Yes, I would love to.”

****

Relief and excitement flooded through him that he was  _ finally _ getting somewhere.

****

As it turned out, his relief was short lived.

****

“EXCELLENT!” He bellowed, far louder than he had intended. Now he was desperate to get off the line, before he embarrassed himself any further.

****

“Can I pick you up at three?” He said, trying to rip the bandaid off as quickly as possible.

****

“Yes,” she said breathlessly.

****

“Great, uh see you then, and thank you for using Hanna City… Bye, Rey.”

****

“See you Saturday, Ben. And Ben?”

****

“Yes, Rey?”

****

“I’m really glad you called.”

****

“Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me creative energy, so feel free to leave one or both.
> 
> I have really been enjoying the comments on this fic - so thank you to all the readers that left one.
> 
> I swear that the next chapters are wall to wall smut city. These two have waited long enough, don't you think?


	4. If the Hanna City Cable Van's a rockin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey count strokes and attempt to play all the holes at Molten Mustafar Miniature Golf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey didn’t quite make it to P in the V town this time around, because this chapter is over 7500 words already. Next time I swear. 
> 
> Thank you always to my most wonderful beta and friend [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife). She is writing my prompt for contractor Ben who is very handy around the house - check that one out as well as her other works.

Rey had been hard at work when Ben had called her.

****

Well, not hard at her actual job -  that was boring. No, Rey was on the most important task of coming up with a plan to get Ben Solo back into her apartment again.

****

She had a few options up her sleeve, some more feasible than others.

****

  * She could clean the cable box in a nice hot soapy bath of water.



****

  * She could smear the power cord with jam and get Chewie to gnaw on it.



****

  * She had - for a brief moment - considered digging the main cable out of the ground and severing it with a shovel - but she quickly determined that it might only get him to the front yard, and not up to her apartment. It would also make her quite unpopular with the other residents in the complex.



****

Her plotting and planning had been interrupted by the trill of her phone. It was an unfamiliar number - and generally she tended to ignore those. But for some reason, this time she felt compelled to answer it.

****

She almost fell off her chair when Ben Solo’s deep, sexy voice wavered down the line. 

****

Later, when recounting the story to Rose, the only thing she could clearly recall was “Saturday”, “3 pm” and “Mini Golf.” But the rest of the conversation was a blur. She was reasonably confident that she said yes, possibly twice.

_______

****

“You look gorgeous, stop fussing,” Rose said, punctuating her exasperation with an eye roll, as she watched Rey “fix” her appearance in the mirror. 

****

Rey was beginning to panic - her hair wouldn’t sit right, she was sure she was getting a pimple - and just everything about her was wrong, wrong, wrong.

****

“Rose, I’m so nervous. What if he thinks I’m boring, or what if we don’t have anything to  _ say _ to each other?” Rey wailed dramatically.

****

“Rey, my darling, just be like Shakespeare suggests - and let lips do what hands do.” Rose replied.

****

“Huh?” Rey didn’t understand what Rose meant.

****

“Honey, just make out with him, and let things go from there,” said Rose smoothly.

****

Rey blushed. She had been waging an internal war since Ben’s phone call as to exactly how far they should take it on their date - from her perspective anyway.

****

Her head said a kiss at the front door at the end of the evening would be appropriate. 

****

Her pussy said he needed to pound her into the mattress until she was a screaming, sated mess. 

****

Her heart told the other two to sort it out, because it had had enough - and was going to sit in the corner until a resolution had been reached.

****

“Do you remember where the condoms are?” Rose asked.

****

“Top drawer, yes, yes,” Rey huffed.

****

“Don’t make me come in your room and check…” Rose threatened.

****

“Rose, I promise that if we do it, I will use a condom.” It was Rey’s turn to roll her eyes this time. “But, we are not doing it. We will both enjoy a game of mini golf, perhaps grab a coffee or quick bite to eat, then a bit of a snog at the front door,” she added resolutely.

****

As the time for their date loomed, Rey’s nervous anticipation had her questioning everything. So perhaps, she reasoned, if she made a deal with herself before the date, at least that could give her some comfort, or a sense of control.

****

“Just keep telling yourself that, Rey - and Rey, top drawer - don’t forget.” Rose replied.

****

Rey had had enough of Rose’s bossiness, so she asked, “When are you and Finn heading out?” 

****

“We will be leaving right after your gentleman caller comes to whisk you away. We won’t be back tonight, we will be at Finn’s.”

****

“Good,” Rey replied. She much preferred to be alone after her date with Ben. It would allow her to avoid too many questions from Rose Bossy Pants, and also allow her to take care of business without having to worry about anyone hearing her.

****

Rey wasn’t so naive to think that even if Ben didn’t actually  _ do her _ on this date - which of course he wouldn’t be - a chaste kiss only, that she wouldn’t still very much need to be  _ done _ . She couldn’t deny how he made her feel, not for a moment, and things would need to be tended to. Rey felt the familiar pulse between her legs at the idea of being tended to by Ben, rather than just thinking of him.

****

“How do I look?” Rey asked nervously.

****

“Rey, you look lovely, you are lovely, he is lovely. You are both going to have a lovely time,” Rose smiled gently at her friend.

****

Rey felt a little better. Rose was good at doing that, even when she was being Rose Bossy Pants.

****

There was a knock at the door, and the two friends looked at each other - one happy with  who was at the door, the other looking like she might throw up from nerves.

****

“Go get him, Rey.”

****

Rey took one final look at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a short, flippy dress covered in small daisies - her favourite flower - with a scoop neckline that revealed a hint cleavage (but not too much). Her arms were bare, as the afternoon threatened to be a hot one, and she didn’t want to get too sweaty on their date. As usual, her hair was in a ponytail. She finally agreed with Rose’s assessment of her, she did look nice.

****

She straightened herself up, took in a deep breath and walked to the front door - and promptly felt weak at the knees upon opening it.

****

She hadn’t seen Ben out of his uniform before. His soft white t-shirt clung to his muscular chest and arms, delivering just a glimpse of his well formed biceps. His dark jeans and sneakers only brought more attention to his chest and face. His dark hair was loose and wavy - she hadn’t really had the opportunity to look at him without his work cap on before - during the session on the couch her eyes had been largely closed, her mouth open in one long moan - and it surprised her how luxurious and soft it looked. She wanted to run her hands through it, but thought perhaps that would be a bit forward this early into their date.

****

Ben was also similarly dumbstruck by her appearance, as his eyes trailed down from her face, to her chest, her waist and hips. She felt the hot prickle of tension that followed the path his eyes trailed down her body. Strangely she didn’t feel objectified - like when Poe did that to her, which usually resulted in an eye roll from her, and a cushion to his head from Rose. Instead, she felt… appreciated.

****

“Hi Ben,” Rose sang out from the sofa, where she was sitting next to Finn.

****

The spell was broken for the moment, and Rey took the opportunity to focus on what Ben was carrying in his hand. It was a large bunch of yellow daisies.

****

Ben seemed to notice what he was carrying as well, and quickly pushed them at her chest.

****

“Flowers,” he said. “You like daisies.”

****

Rey beamed, she did indeed like daisies. She did a little twirl in her dress to show him the print, which made the skirt swing up. Ben looked as if his eyes would burst out of his head.

****

“Thank you, they are my favourite,” she said. She took the flowers from him with a smile. “Come in while I put them in a vase.”

****

Before she could turn around, he shoved the item in his other hand at her. It was the container she had provided to take some of her cookies away with him many weeks ago. She was touched that he had kept it safe, and remembered to bring it back to her. 

****

“This is yours, too, from before,” he explained.

****

She was taken back by the surprise offering, and noticed that the container wasn’t empty. It was full of what looked like to be…

****

“Dog biscuits?” she asked.

****

‘Yes, for you.. I mean, not for you to eat.. For Chewie.” He stammered.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, it seemed. Chewie poked his head around from behind Rey’s leg. He looked at Ben curiously, but didn’t growl or bark this time.

****

“Would you like to give him one?” Rey asked.

****

“Sure,” Ben bent down and opened the container to offer Chewie a biscuit. Chewie wasted no time in giving Ben’s hand a quick sniff and a lick, then plucked the biscuit from Ben’s fingers and trotted away.

****

“Wow, I think he likes you,” Rey smiled again, as she inclineed her head toward the flowers in her hand. “Let me put these in a vase.”

****

Rose and Finn suddenly appeared beside Rey, and Rose grabbed the bouquet from her hands, replacing it with Rey’s purse. Finn grabbed the container of dog biscuits from Ben.

****

“I’ll take care of that,” Rose said brusquely. “Also, Ben, meet Finn, Finn, meet Ben.”

****

Finn just smiled - he knew the drill.

****

“It’s time you two headed off.” With that, Rose gave Rey a little nudge out the door.

****

Ben clearly recognised Finn as the owner of the cable account, and as Rose closed the door on Rey and Ben he called out. “Thank you for choosing Hanna City Ca....”

****

The door was now shut, leaving Ben and Rey staring at each other in the hallway.

****

“Should we…. go?” He asked tentatively.

****

What Rey really wanted to do was drag Ben back into the apartment, into her room, and have her wicked way with him. It occurred to her that that was perhaps even less appropriate for the time stamp on their date than the running of her fingers through his hair.

****

“Yes, let’s,” she replied.

****

________

****

The ride to the mini golf place was uneventful enough. Ben had been the perfect gentlemen, opening the door for her out of the apartment complex, and at his van. On the way over she was keenly away of his proximity, and how just one move or gesture could result in a tumble of hands, lips and tongues. She didn’t know how, exactly, she was going to get through this date without trying to jump him - or even if that was an expectation she should have of herself.

****

The conversation had been somewhat awkward, as to be expected.

****

She asked him about his job, he asked her about her work in return. They talked about what was good on cable lately (nothing, said Rey - Ben looked a little crestfallen at her response).

****

All the while, the rising pool of tension and desire threatened to overwhelm her, and she was afraid that she would completely lose control.

****

She wondered if he felt that way too.

****

Ben had told her they were going to Molten Mustafar Miniature Golf, which was apt really, because she felt like her entire body was a volcano ready to explode. 

****

The course itself was a ridiculously campy place, a gigantic “volcano” stood out against the sky, covered in artificial plants and other frippery. The golf course was located within it, and although being so close to Ben was driving her wild with desire - at the same time she was excited to play. 

****

Once inside, the cashier, a pretty blond about the same age as Rey, eyed Ben with a smile as he paid the entry fee. Rey didn’t like it, not one bit, but she had a feeling that if she was going to hang out with Ben, she would have to get used to it. Ben, however, seemed quite oblivious to the appreciative gazes he was getting - he seemed pretty intent on looking at Rey and making sure she was happy.

****

“Eighteen holes or all thirty-six?” The cashier asked.

****

Rey responded quickly, probably a little too quickly in the end.

****

“I want to do all the holes with you, Ben,” she said firmly, blushing madly once she realised what she had said.

****

Ben confirmed Rey’s answer just as fast. “Yes, we will do all the holes.”

****

He then seemed to choke on, what was in essence, thin air.

****

The cashier seemed to ignore Rey’s presence, and continued to remain focused on Ben only.

****

“I really hope you enjoy your time here,” she said brightly. “Be sure to watch out for our fifty foot active volcano that erupts with ground trembling, drum pounding, volcanic erupting, smoke filled special effects show every thirty minutes!”

****

The cashier handed Ben their mini golf equipment, and Rey was sure that other woman deliberately brushed her hand against Ben’s as she was doing it. Interestingly, it was at that moment that the aforementioned special effects show launched into its next installment. Rey could hear the oohs and ahhs of the crowd and the rumble of the special effects.

****

True to its claim, the show indeed contained ground trembling and drum pounding.

****

Jealousy reared up in Rey like a tiger, and she quickly grabbed Ben’s arm to drag him onto the course. He called out his thank you’s to the attendant as he was led away.

****

They found the first hole, and dropped their golf balls to start. The first hole featured a long putting green that ended in a large windmill structure. She supposed she was meant to putt the golf ball into one of the openings at the bottom.

****

As Ben bent down to set up the golf balls on the tee, Rey couldn’t help but squeak a little when she caught a look at his fine behind. It had been some time since she had been able to enjoy the view.

****

“Ladies first,” he said, inviting her to step up to putt. 

****

She stood in what she thought was a golfer’s stance - with the golf club down and positioned between her legs. But she was unsure how she should approach the ball - should she hit it hard, or go gently? Fast or slow? 

****

“Have you done this before?” She asked. 

****

He smiled goofily. “Yeah, I know some things.”

****

She smiled back. “Do you think you could give me a pointer… I mean, some pointers?”

****

“Sure, well first thing. You need to know how to score, and you need to count the number of strokes you make.”

****

“Your strokes?” She replied.

****

“The number of times you hit the ball. The person with the lower number of strokes to finish, wins the game.”

****

“Oh, so I should hit it hard? To finish with fewer strokes?” She asked. She wasn’t entirely sure she was talking about mini golf anymore.

****

“Well, it depends on where you are on the course, and how far away you are from completion. And what your partner is doing, if you have one.” He was looking at her intently now, and whatever tension that was building between them was fast transitioning from implicit to explicit. 

****

A throat was cleared behind them, and it seemed like they were holding up the game for other patrons.

****

“Let me help you,” he said. “Perhaps you need a teacher?”

****

She nodded, because that was pretty much all she was able to do at that moment. Her heart was pounding at a million miles per hour, and the heat that was burning at the apex of her thighs threatened to be hotter than the faux volcano they were situated in.

****

He positioned himself behind her, his hands sliding along her arms, stopping at her forearms to help her control her swing.

****

She couldn’t care less about mini golf at that moment, spectacular special effects show or no spectacular special effects show.

****

“So, you need to pick your target. Have you chosen your target yet, Rey?” His tone was gentle, but at the same time loaded with feeling. She could feel the heat from his body radiating on her back, and she was disappointed that he had not come in a little bit closer to her. She decided to close the space between them.

****

As Ben jerked as her butt came into contact with his pelvis, she had a very large indication of why he had maintained a respectful distance.

****

Rey decided to cast all reservations aside at that moment. She was acutely aware what was located in Ben’s pants, and how it was all she had been thinking about since they met.

****

“Yes, Ben. I’ve chosen my target,” she replied, turning her head slightly so she could look at him.

****

He shifted behind her awkwardly. His voice, however, was smooth as silk against her ear, and his hands slipped down to her wrists. It meant she was captured in his arms a little more, and her pulse was beating like a drum.

****

“So, once you have your target, you need to line it up and then hit it.”

****

As he moved her arms to take a swing, she leaned in to kiss him, unable to contain herself any longer. The shock of it caused him to shudder at exactly the moment the club connected with the ball, meaning the ball was hit with an almighty thwack. It disappeared up behind the windmill, out of sight.

****

The coughing behind them was growing ever louder. Ben took it as an indicator that they should move away and let other patrons play through. He broke the kiss and led her away by the crook of her elbow.

****

“I think we should go look for the ball,” he said loudly, for the benefit of the people around them.

****

As they rounded the back of the windmill, Rey realised how secluded it was. They were shielded by the faux palm trees and tropical shrubs - which was very much in keeping with the Netherlands vibe of the windmill - which not only afforded them privacy, but acted as a sound barrier as well. 

****

Her core was pulsing by now, from the kiss, from the brush of his erection up against her ass, and the take-charge way he had grabbed her arm and led her away from the putting green. She was absolutely lost to her desire for him, and it blinded her to all other thoughts and actions. All she could think about was having the touch of his lips and hands against her skin, and for her to do the same to him. It was intoxicating. 

****

The intensity of her attraction to Ben was alien to her, and she didn’t know if this was how it was supposed to be, but all she could do was ride with it. They could have been in the middle of Times Square, and Rey was sure she would be responding to him in the exact same way. 

****

He must have felt it too, for he immediately pressed her up against the windmill, his mouth on hers and his body grinding against her. She responded in equal measure, as she wrapped her leg around his muscular thigh and pressed his pelvis to hers with her hands. His hardness was throbbing against her inner thigh, and she wanted him inside her so badly it hurt. She was desperate to have any part of him inside of her, really, to release the tension and get some relief.

****

As he held her face in his hands, his lips were soft and gentle, but the fire they stoked within her belly was anything but. It was a relief to give in to what felt natural and good, to soothe the tension that threatened to snap within her.  She moaned as his mouth claimed hers, which incited him to kiss her harder and grind up against her more. She  _ finally _ got to thread her fingers through his hair, and as she had suspected, it was as soft and luxurious as if it had been created by baby angels.

****

His hands began to roam across her body, tracing the outline of her waist and hips, finally resting on her thighs and making her groan with desire with how close his hands were to where she ( _ oh so much _ ) wanted them to be. His mouth left hers and trailed a path down her face and neck. She felt him suck at her neck, drawing the delicate skin he found there between his lips in exquisite pleasure. She knew it would leave a mark, she would be wearing a scarf to work on Monday, but she also knew there was no way in hell she wanted to stop him.

****

It seemed, however, that he would stop himself.

****

Ben pulled his mouth away from her, the release of her skin from his mouth gave a resounding pop as it snapped back.  He looked at her, his pupils blown from passion and his mouth red and swollen. 

****

“Rey, I…, sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” his eyes were clouded in confusion. “I just really like you - really,  _ really _ like you. You drive me crazy, and it scares the living daylights out of me, how much I want you. We should really get back to playing our holes… and finding that ball… and our clubs.”

****

Rey knew where the only club that mattered was, and it wasn’t left randomly on the putting green either. But given that just two minutes ago she was entirely ready to have Ben nail her up against the windmill at the Molten Mustafar Miniature Golf, she was relieved that one of them was able to make a sensible decision.

****

She was also disappointed at the same time. Because she needed him, but she also supposed that he needed to get his money's worth at the golf centre.

****

Plus, there was the matter of what he had just said to her.

****

“Ben, you really, really,  _ really _ drive me crazy, too. Like insane crazy.”

He looked at her with a dark expression on his face, and then spoke very slowly.

****

“So, maybe, after we finish, we could do more stuff…. like this?”

****

She nodded furiously. “Yes, please. Please, yes. More stuff.”

****

“But first we need to finish the game,” Ben said seriously. “I know how much you want to play.”

****

Rey pouted a little, because she wasn’t really as interested in mini golf as Ben made her out to be - where the hell did he get that idea from anyway? But, she supposed that it made sense to finish.

****

That idea quickly dissipated once she noticed a small, shed like structure behind the windmill. The sign on the door clearly said no entry, but she was prepared to treat that as a suggestion. 

****

Rose’s words rose up in her mind, like the voice of God.

****

_ Go get him, Rey _ . 

****

“I’m sure the ball went in here,” she said. “I’m going to go in and check.”

****

The door was munchkin sized, so Rey used that to her advantage as she stooped down to take a look inside.

****

When Rose has helped her choose her outfit for their date, she had done a really thorough job. Rey made sure the red panties, the ones Chewie had so helpfully ensured ended up on Ben’s face during their first meeting, were clearly visible as she bent over.

****

She heard Ben choke behind her, and she knew he was looking. She thought she heard him say something softly under his breath, but she couldn’t quite catch it. Whatever it was, it was appreciative.

****

She had the feeling she had hit her target.

****

“There is room in here for two,” she purred, turning to look back at him. “Come and show me just how much you like me. Do that thing you wanted to do to me last time.”

****

His nostrils flared as he considered his options. When he took a quick look around to see if they would be spotted, she knew he was going to give her the relief she needed.

She ducked down and made her way to the back of the small room, with her back to the wall. There wasn’t really enough space, only enough for her and Ben if they arranged themselves just so. But, at this stage, she was willing to give any amount of contortion a try.

****

He entered the cavity and closed the room behind them, suddenly plunging them into darkness -the only light was the crack around the door frame. The soft hum of a motor hung in the air, it felt like they were in another world, and the unsuspecting mini golf patrons located only meters away would be none the wiser. Their heavy breathing echoed around them. Rey couldn’t really see him - but she could hear him and feel his presence.

****

In the darkness she felt his hand slowly creep up her calf to her thigh, and she began to squirm in excited anticipation. He was about to put his mouth on her, and she ached for it.

****

He cleared his throat, which echoed oddly in the cramped space.

****

“I have been thinking about you, about your red lacy panties, and about doing this to you every single day since I met you.” 

****

It occurred to her how much time they had wasted, when Ben Solo could have been face first in her pussy for weeks now.

****

His hand was on the inside of her upper thigh, stroking the soft, sensitive skin found there. She writhed again and softly moaned, the sound gently echoing around them. The touch of his fingers on her bare skin sent a bolt of electricity through her, and she was longing for more.

****

She couldn’t see him clearly in the dark, just the outline of his head and shoulders framed against the crack of light. She didn’t know where his other hand was, nor could she see the expression on his face. It was only his voice that rang out clearly, softly echoing around them.

****

“This is not exactly as I envisioned this,” he said quietly. “I don’t really have my bearings.”

****

He was going achingly slow, and it was killing her. She took the hand at her upper thigh and placed it directly over her throbbing, wet pussy. He hissed as he came into contact with her wet heat.

****

“Here,” she said, arching her back as he began to rub lazy circles over her underwear.

His other hand found her cheek, and his thumb slid across her mouth. His voice was suddenly at her ear.

****

“I’m going to take care of you, Rey.”

****

She moaned, sensing him moving down her body, his hand continuing his steady strokes over her pussy. She was dying for him to do more.

****

“Ben,  _ please _ .”

****

“Trust me,” he reassured her, his face was somewhere near her stomach.

****

_ He is so close, this is actually going to happen _ , she thought.

****

She whimpered and gripped his head as his lips replaced his hands. He drew her legs over his shoulders, as he began to suck at the crotch of her lacy panties. It was an entirely filthy move, for she had been utterly aroused for the entire time she had been wearing them. He had to be able to taste how turned on she was. 

****

“Rey, you taste like heaven,” he groaned.

****

She shuddered at his words, feeling like an all powerful goddess with this amazing man with his head between her thighs. 

****

He sucked a little harder.

****

“Fuck!” She cried, surprised by her own profanity. This was quite unlike her, but the sensations he was drawing out of her were also unlike anything she had ever experienced. Her body was no longer under her control as Ben lapped, sucked and licked at her through her panties. 

****

Her shout only incited him to go harder, sucking hard at her clit through the lacy material. She could feel his tongue swirl around her - and it made her gasp and hitch her breath.

****

“Ben, fuck, yes.  _ I need more _ .” Rey was arching into his face, grinding and writhing. It was sweet agony.

****

She felt his hands at the waistband of her panties.

****

“God…. yes,” she moaned. Finally his mouth was going to be on her properly. She didn’t think she would last long once it was.

****

It was awkward, but with a bit of maneuvering, he was able to slide the panties all the way off. Cupping her ass, he lifted her higher. Her lower half was suspended in mid air, her head still touching the ground. She had to remove her hands from his head to brace herself on the floor. She felt completely under his control, like he had her, and was giving her exactly what she needed.

****

His mouth was hungry and firm as he devoured her. She cried out as his mouth and tongue were finally on her, and she ground herself harder into his face.

****

“Shit! Fuck! Shit-fuck! That feels so good, Ben,” she groaned.

****

“Rey, I want to make you come like this, I want to make you see stars. But can I tell you, I want to put myself inside you so bad.” He slid one of his thick fingers inside her, crooking it so it hit the sweet spot that she was only able to otherwise find with her friend that lived under the bed. 

****

“Ben, I fucking want you inside me. Like fucking now,” Her mouth, like her body, seemed entirely out of her control. It felt dangerous, yet exciting, to talk like that. The idea of being able to just have him fuck her - condom or no condom. 

****

“I want you to come around my fingers first,” Ben hissed into her pussy. “Come around my fingers and scream my name.”

****

“Fuck! Fuck, Ben!” Her leg started to shake, which had never happened to her before. She absentmindedly wondered if that was a thing, but after he added the second finger into her warm, wet, tight pussy that was the end of  _ that _ train of thought.

****

She screamed, clamping her hand over her mouth just in time. She could feel herself beginning to clench hard around him, and he was hitting her pleasure spot with his fingers over and over again as he drew her clit into his mouth and sucked hard. She could feel an immense pressure building within her, like she was being filled with light that swelled within her and was about to burst.

****

“Ben, I’m gonna come,” she moaned. 

****

“Do it,” he growled. His ability to talk and eat her out at the same time was nothing short of a gift.

****

It was at that moment that the ground began to tremble, and for a wild second she thought his mouth and fingers were actually making the earth move. Then she remembered that the volcano show was due to start at any moment.

****

The sound of a drum started to pound, slow at first, then it sped up the tempo, faster and faster. The thrust of his fingers met the beat of the drum like a heartbeat. The trembling from the ground intensified, and it was like she was lying on a gigantic vibrator pulsing around her.

****

She groaned as she clenched around his fingers, she was so close. She felt what was inside her was like a volcano erupting, too. The pressure was intense, like it would tear her  apart.

****

Sweet, sweet relief washed over her, as her thighs gripped around his head as she erupted, like hot lava pouring out from her core and throughout her entire body.

****

She screamed his name as she bucked and pulsed around him. Her climax was the most powerful experience of her life. She had no idea that her body was capable of reacting in such a way. It was like the light burst through her and into him.

****

He swore as she clenched around him.

****

As she floated down from her cloud, she could hear the appreciative noises from the crowd outside, apparently the show was all that it promised to be - then a round of applause.

****

Rey thought it was well deserved. She would leave Molten Mustafar Miniature Golf a five star rating online.

****

Her breath was ragged and hitched, and she was unable to move, or think, or speak. She was boneless, spent, and completely blissed out.

****

Ben gently placed her back onto the floor, and started the search for her underwear. Luckily, there were only a few spots they could be.

****

Sensing how incapacitated she was, he carefully got her dressed again.

****

“I think I don’t care about mini golf anymore,” she said with the lazy drawl of the utterly sated.

****

“You aren’t disappointed about not finishing our mini golf game? I know you always wanted to try it. Are you sure?” His concern was quite adorable.

****

Rey had had enough of adorable, though. She wanted the man she had just witnessed pull her apart and put her back together again - in the confined space out the back of a miniature windmill - to take her home and do anything he wanted to her.   

****

“Fuck mini golf, and Ben, please fuck me.”

****

He chuckled, and Rey liked the sound of it. He seemed more relaxed than before. Like his success at making her come so very, very hard had bolstered his confidence.

****

“Let’s get out of here.”

****

It was music to her ears.

****

What was not music to her ears was the sharp rap on the door.

****

As they crawled their way out, she was immediately met by the disapproving glare from who she assumed was the manager as he tapped his foot, and the look of unbridled jealousy from the blonde cashier who was standing next to him.

****

“Found that ball!” Rey blurted out. “We were just leaving, anyway.”

****

She grabbed Ben’s hand and made for the exit, but was unable to resist a backward glance at the cashier. In true grown up fashion, she poked out her tongue and then got the hell out of there before someone called the authorities.

****

______

****

Back at the van, getting “out of here” was proving more difficult than anticipated. The van was running, but no one was going anywhere. At the sight of Ben’s tanned arm turning the key in the ignition, Rey was overcome with lust again, and had dragged him on top of her for a hungry kiss.

****

He didn’t need any encouragement to acquiesce to her request. Rey was pinned underneath him again, just like on the sofa so many weeks ago, but instead of his hand rubbing at her pussy through her panties, it was the underside of his erection. It was as close to fucking as they had ever gotten, and it did nothing to quell her hunger for him - it just fed the fire even more.

****

Rey knew she had promised Rose that she would use a condom.

****

Rey knew that Ben had been hard on an ongoing basis for the best part of fifty-five minutes, and he must be about ready to blow like Mount Musafar. Especially if how hard he was grinding on her was anything to go by.

****

Rey knew that if she didn’t get them to take it somewhere else, and fast, she was ready to go all “Titanic hand print car scene” on Ben in the van. All it would take was for him to unzip his pants, and for her to push her panties to one side, and the delicious ache she had for his cock to be fully seated inside of her would be sated.

****

Rey  _ also _ knew that it was 4pm on a Saturday afternoon, and they were in the carpark of the Molten Mustafar Miniature Golf Course.  They were already in trouble from the windmill incident - she wasn’t one bit sad that she would never be able to play there ever again -  and she was sure a photo of them captured from the CCTV footage was already up at reception with “BANNED FOR LIFE” scrawled across it in red sharpie.

****

“Ben,” she moaned. “Is there room in the back of your van for the two of us?”

****

He didn’t reply, simply reaching up, and removing the keys out of the ignition before yanking her out of the van. She felt how absolutely wild he was with passion about her, the shy, awkward dork was gone and in his place was a hungry tiger intent on claiming his prize.

****

He fumbled at the back door of the van, and once he had it opened, he bundled her inside. There wasn’t much more room then what was out the back of the windmill, but she knew they could make it work.

****

Unable to stand, they knelt facing each other. Ben looked at her like a starving man who had been presented with a sumptuous banquet. She was also aware that with no protection, main course was still going to need to wait until they got back to her place.

****

“I want to suck your cock, Ben. I want you to come in my mouth,” she said.

****

_ Where the hell did that come from? Oh well, he seems to like it from the look on his face _ .

****

“I want you to come all over my face, while I stick my tongue inside you,” he shot back.

****

She swooned at the filthy promise of his words.

****

_ Should I be embarrassed by this?  _ She wondered.

****

_ No. _

****

She quickly removed her panties as he undid his zipper and pulled out his cock.

****

She had certainly felt it, but it was the first time she had actually seen it. It was spectacular. Very large, and very, very hard. She wanted to taste him. If she couldn’t have him in her pussy right now, she would take him into her mouth.

****

She crawled over on her hands and knees, to bring her face level with his dick. She wasn’t entirely sure as to how she was going to manage it, but she was going to take his cock down her throat as far as she could, until she ruined him for all other women forever more.

****

She had allowed her dress to fall forward, giving him a birds eye view of her naked ass as she knelt on all fours in front of him. He was an ass man after all, and she wanted to make sure he got everything he desired.

****

She looked up at him, and he looked down at her face, then moved his eyes across to her ass. He huffed as he drank her all in with his eyes, like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing and experiencing.

****

She ran her tongue from the underside of the head of his cock up to the tip. The saltiness of his precum danced on her tastebuds. He groaned, and grabbed the base of her ponytail in his hand.

****

“I won’t push you, but please, can I hold you like this for a moment?” His voice cracked with desire as he spoke.

****

She nodded in agreement, blissed out that he was going to hold her close to him, but still let her take things at her own pace. Gravity was no match for the hardness of Ben’s erection, it stood at firm attention, so she cocked her head to one side and ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft. Moaning in appreciation, she took him into her mouth, sucking his cock, rolling her tongue around him.

****

“Fuck,” he hissed, and then was immediately apologetic. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” he admitted.

****

She released his cock from her mouth with a pop. 

****

“It’s fine, Ben.” Rey started to feel the boldness inside her taking a stronger hold. “It turns me on. I like bringing that dirty, filthy mind out here to join me,” she purred.

****

“Good,” he grunted. “Then I’ll come back there and you can sit on my face.”

****

“God Ben, Yes.” 

****

It would be just enough to tide them over and get them home.

****

He shuffled around behind her, which was a dangerous business considering how exposed the two of them were. 

****

_ Fuck, I want him inside me. _

****

It took every ounce of her self control not to beg for him to fuck her. He seemed to feel the same as he ran his fingers from her clit up to her tight, wet pussy.

****

“Later, I’m going to have that with my cock. I’m going to bury myself so deep inside you, you are going to feel me at the back of your throat,” he said, quite definitatively.

****

She turned to look back at him. 

****

“Yes, you are, and yes I am,” she replied with equal confidence.

Ben swung his legs around and started sliding down underneath her. Due to the confined space within the van, every move he made down needed to be met with her backing up to where she knew his hungry mouth was waiting for her.

****

It was sweet anticipation as she moved up from his ankles, to his knees, up to his hard cock. She eagerly grabbed the base of his erection, and started sucking hard. She hollowed out her cheeks and took him in as far as he would go, while using her hand to stroke the rest of his length, using a healthy amount of saliva for lubricant. She was surprised at how powerful and in control she felt, to take him in like this. With the addition of a swirl of her tongue, the profanity coming from behind her let her know she was on the right track.

****

“Rey,” he moaned. “You need to back it up a bit more, sweetheart.”

****

She shuffled back a bit more, continuing her sucking and stroking as she did. Her pussy came into contact with his waiting lips, and as he sucked her clit into his waiting mouth, he wrapped his arms under her to hold her steady.

****

She groaned around his cock, it felt delicious to have his mouth on her, while at the same time her’s was wrapped around him. She could feel him twitch and pulse under her hand, the vibrations of his groans were blissful against her achingly hot pussy.

****

She felt as if the windmill interlude had occurred fifteen days ago, not fifteen minutes earlier.

****

As promised, his tongue travelled up to her entrance, lapping and tasting as he went. She pressed back into him harder, beginning to ride his face as her climax started to build.  

****

“Fuck, you taste good,” he growled into her folds. His tongue, as large and agile as his cock, began to dart inside her, tasting her core as far as it could go.

****

While the windmill shenanigans were all she could have dreamed of (and more), the feel of his tongue inside her made her writhe with pleasure. It was like he was tasting the world's most delightful pussy ice cream, and he was entirely committed to licking and sucking out every last drop. She whined and bucked in response, and he held her even closer to him.

****

“Fuck, Ben. What the hell, I’m so close again.” Rey moaned. As the ever increasing waves of pleasure began to build, she went weak at the knees. She collapsed slightly, meaning she could no longer suck his cock, and had to make do with a moment of stroking to get her wits about her again.

****

She understood that while this activity was a lot of fun, concentration, stamina and determination were required to keep up the pace. Especially when it involved Ben Solo and his magic mouth. 

****

His pelvis had started to thrust into her hand, and his grunts were coming quick and fast. While she had never seen Ben come before, it was a clear indication he was also fast approaching his own climax. She wanted so badly to make it good for him, to make it as perfect as possible. Like he had already done for her, twice. With a third rapidly approaching.   

****

Pushing back the urge to collapse into a hot mess, she gathered herself together and began to take him into her mouth once more. She picked up the pace, driving herself to work faster and faster. To suck harder and take him deeper. That was also his cue to shift his hand to furiously work at her clit. 

****

It was to be her undoing.

****

She got what he meant when he was explaining the importance of choosing the right stroke, just before everything went white, and she came, convulsing around his tongue while his thumb continued to work at her nub. She muffled her screams by shoving his cock down her throat just that little bit more, forcing back her gag reflexes as she felt his own climax spilling hot down her throat as he roared into her pussy. It was insanely hot to come that way - and she made sure she cleaned up every last drop of his cum from his cock. She squealed as he lapped up all of her arousal, too.

****

Their contented moans filled the confined space of the cabin as they took care of each other.

****

Rey was then hit with the overwhelming need to feel his arms around her, and to bask in their shared experience. She had pleasured him and made him feel good, and he had done the same for her (three times, but who was keeping score?). She wanted to hang on to the feeling as long as possible.

****

She crawled back around to snuggle into the crook of his arm, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He responded by kissing her forehead and stroking her hair.

****

“I’m gonna need a moment,” he said.

****

“The afternoon is still young,” she giggled. “But I need to take you home and take you into my bed.”

****

Ben replied to her with a contented smile. “So, then I can take you.”

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudo are always appreciated.
> 
> Hmm, I wonder what I have in store for Ben and Rey after their date? Will they even make it home?
> 
> (Probably)


	5. Ben & Rey act out a porno (and fall in love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been kicked out of the mini golf joint, desecrated company property and now the only place to go is... Rey's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy - these two have waited long enough.
> 
> To my darling fandom wife [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife), thank you for this prompt, your support and the betas. You are the best.
> 
> Check out her work - especially if you like a one way ticket to angstville and don't mind a little bit of Clyde.

They crashed through the door to Rey’s apartment, a tumble of mouths, hands, teeth and hair. Rey thought Ben might actually devour her from the way he was kissing her so deeply. 

****

He really was an excellent kisser, and she was drunk on the firm but gentle way he was teasing her with his tongue and mouth. He had started on the stairs, pressing her up against the wall as he ground into her, his mouth demanding a taste of her. She had met his desire with equal passion, whimpering and falling limp in his arms as she swooned.

****

She was confident that the _ Acceptable Behaviour in Common Areas Policy _ was going to be tabled for discussion at the next Resident’s Board meeting, but at that moment she didn’t care. When it came to Ben, it seemed she was up for anything and everything.

****

They had finally made it up to her apartment… _ just _ . As she was unlocking her door he had really begun to grind into her from behind, his hands reaching under the skirt of her dress, and she was that close to just letting him have his way with her, right there, right then. Her underwear had not made themselves back onto her person, rather, Ben seemed so enchanted by them she had bestowed them to him as a gift, like he was the knight who had won the tournament, and she was the fair princess tasked with presenting the winner with the spoils. 

****

After locking the door behind her, she squealed as Ben spun her around and picked her in into his arms, pressing her roughly against the door. She automatically wrapped her legs around him, bucking against his thrusts. His mouth captured hers again, and the tension in her pussy was wound so tight she thought she might snap and break.

****

“Ben, please,” she groaned against his mouth. “Bedroom. Now.”

****

He grunted in agreement, spinning her around and making a beeline for her bedroom. She held his gaze in hers, and wondered if it was too soon to tell him that she felt like she loved him? Probably. Perhaps. Maybe she should try a subtler approach.

****

“Ben, I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk properly for a week, and my neighbours call the authorites because they are sure you are murdering me with your dick,” she said earnestly.

****

It was possibly less subtle that she had intended, but by this time they had reached her bedroom and her declaration seemed quite appropriate.

****

“Rey, I’m going to pound you so deep into the mattress that the tenants in the apartment below will evacuate because they will think the ceiling is going to collapse on them,” he responded, with equal sincerity.

****

“Do it,” she growled as he flung her onto the bed.

****

Her focus was momentarily broken by the unexpected sensation of sharp plastic underneath her. 

****

“Huh,” she said in confusion as she twisted around to look at what she was lying on.

****

Upon inspection, it turns out she was resting on around at least twenty condoms, still in their wrappers.

****

_ Rose, _ she thought.

****

Ben’s eyes grew wide as well as he took in the pile of prophylactics in front of him. Rey was suddenly panic stricken at the thought of him thinking that she had all this planned, or that she was some succubus luring cute technicians such as himself to their sexual doom.

****

“Ben... I mean.. I didn’t… I wasn’t..,” she had become tongue tied, stumbling over her words.

****

Ben chuckled. “This was Rose’s doing, wasn’t it?” He suddenly reached under her backside to fish out a note that was sticking out from under it.

****

He began to read it, “Finn and I considered leaving rose petals to welcome the two of you home, but decided these were far more practical.” He chuckled again. “Rose is wise.”

****

It was a delightful sound, deep and musical. It was also infectious, and she couldn’t help but laugh in return. It helped soothe her embarrassment somewhat.

****

Ben looked at the copious pile of condoms on the bed and grinned again. “Yes, this is enough for a good start,” he said, with a cheeky glint in his eye. “But I do believe we are wasting precious time, and I am really quite desperate, if it is ok with you, to get to the pounding, and the murdering and the...  _ fucking _ we spoke about earlier.”

****

The way the profanity rolled off his tongue was nothing short of filthy, and she loved that she was the one to elicit it from him. She squeezed her legs together to create some much needed pressure.

****

“Well, Ben, what are you waiting for?” She responded, handing him a package while sweeping the others off the bed with a flourish.

****

He plucked it from her fingers with his teeth and dove on top of her. She squeaked with delight as he rolled over so she was on top of him. He gazed up at her, his hands snaking their way down to her backside. Her naked backside.

****

‘Wait,” she said, sitting up. She went to undo the zipper but couldn’t quite reach.

****

He spat the wrapper from his mouth so he could speak. “Let me do the honors,” he said, pulling her down on top of him again so he could slowly drag it down. His fingers grazed her skin as they worked the zipper.

****

She shimmied out of her dress, and as she wasn’t wearing a bra she found herself completely naked on top of him. It was hardly fair.

****

His large hands explored the skin on her back and arms, caressing her in long, smooth strokes. His pressure was firm yet soft, allowing them to build up the heat lost between them during the “mountain of prophylactics on the bed” conversation.

****

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered.

****

She leaned down to kiss him, her lips soft at first, but then harder as the flames within her built higher again. She rubbed herself on the crotch of his jeans, moaning as she slid over the length of his hardness. He trailed his hands down to her ass, kneading and pressing her cheeks together. It served to increase the pressure as she ground on top of him, her hard nipples rubbing against his hard chest.

****

“Get naked,” she instructed. He grabbed her around the waist and sat up. She was more than willing to assist him in undressing, giggling as she helped him pull his shirt off over his head. She slid down onto the floor and knelt in front of him, biting her lip as she unbuckled his belt. She looked up at him, and it was as if he could read her mind.

****

“There will be time for that later. I want to be inside you,” he said with a firm shake of his head.

****

She feigned disappointment, but it was only for show. She was in absolute agreement with his plan of action.

****

She helped him with the rest of his clothes, her grin changing to a look of excitement as she once again came face to dick with his enormous erection. Once again she was overwhelmed with the urge to wrap her lips around him and suck on his cock - hard. 

****

Her decision was made for her as he quickly rolled on a condom, and lifted her back onto his lap. 

****

She straddled him, gasping as she came into contact with… all of him, all at once. His chest, his stomach, his thighs-  but most of all his throbbing hardness. It was her turn to explore him, to trace the pattern of moles across his chest, to lightly scrape her fingers across his chest and arms. He was so warm, hard, smooth and big as they pressed together.

****

She rolled her hips over his cock, eager to have him inside her. She was wet and throbbing by this time, and each rub only served to make her ache more. First date or no first date, it felt right and good. She wondered how she had convinced herself that a chaste kiss at the front door would have ever been enough - or why she would want it to be.

****

She kissed him deeply as his hands threaded themselves through her hair, snapping the tie loose so her hair cascaded around her face. It was like a cloud around them, shutting everything else out. Their tongues danced together, teasing and chasing, tasting and probing. 

****

She moaned and rolled her hips harder while he began to grind against her. He trailed one hand down over one hard nipple, giving it a gentle squeeze before moving down to place it between her legs.

****

He muttered another expletive as he stroked her pussy, finding her wet heat waiting for him. He dipped a thick finger inside, slowly thrusting it inside her first, then adding another as she bucked against him.

****

“Fuck, Rey, you are so wet. You are so ready for me,” he grunted, crooking his fingers to hit the sweet spot inside her. She screamed, eyes wide as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

****

She didn’t really want the neighbours to think that he was actually murdering her with his dick.

****

_ But what a way to go _ , she thought.

****

“First, I’m going to make you come on my fingers, then I’m going to fuck you senseless with my cock,” he growled.

****

“This feels so good, make me senseless,” she moaned against her hand as she began to piston herself upon his fingers. Her other hand gripped his shoulder like a vice, her fingers digging in to anchor her against him so she didn’t fall off the bed. His other hand was holding on to her ass, pressing her against him while helping her bounce.

****

Her body pulsed with light filled energy as he continued to meet her tempo. The tension building within her was like a hot coil deep in her belly, and the pleasure his fingers were giving her was nothing short of exquisite.

****

He bent slightly to capture her nipple in his mouth, and a loud groan emerged from her that not even her hand could stifle properly.

****

“Please don’t stop, I… I….” She wasn’t far off from coming completely undone by his fingers, and she wrapped her hand around his neck for more leverage.

****

“I won’t stop, not ever,” he replied, her nipple still in his mouth.

****

“Fuck, I want you to.. Fuck! Shit! Your fingers feel good in my pussy,” She rolled her hips with abandon as her orgasm took her, her body stuttering and jerking as she came. Sensing she needed more from him, he continued to move his fingers, stroking the most pleasurable part inside her as the heel of his hand ground against her clit. She had to let the hand from her mouth go to stop herself from launching herself of the bed as she held onto him with all her might, the bellow coming from her echoing within the confines of her bedroom.

****

Slowly, the intensity began to subside, leaving her completely boneless in his lap. She purred against his face as he cradled her in his arms. He had the patience of a saint - a very naughty saint with a great big dick that was pressing against her urgently.

****

He gently removed his fingers from inside her and went to stick them in his mouth.

****

She quickly grabbed his wrist before he could.

****

“Share,” she said with a smile. She held his fingers up to her face, taking one of the digits he had used to pleasure her into her mouth. She sucked her cum from his finger, his dick twitching against her flat stomach as her tongue twisted around him. She had never tasted herself before, it had a heady, intense musky flavour which, while unusual, was quite pleasant.

****

She removed his finger from her mouth, and presented his hand to him. “Your turn,” she instructed.

****

From the look on his face as he sucked her juices clean, he found her taste more than just “quite pleasant” - more like nectar from the gods.

****

Once finished, he rolled her over underneath him, her legs easily wrapping around his waist to give him full access to her. He propped himself up on one elbow, the other resting on her hip as he looked down at her.

****

“Are you ready?” He said as he gently brushed his erection against her entrance.

****

“So fucking ready,” she said with a smile.

****

He slowly slid into her, the sting so good over the stretch of him. They groaned together as he was finally fully seated within her. Her hand snaked down to her stomach, pressing down against it.

****

“I think I can feel you,” she giggled, which made her squirm as her stomach muscles rippled in response. 

****

He moved the hand on her hip to cover hers and pressed down a little harder. “Let’s see for sure.”

****

He started to slowly thrust into her, he was big, and it filled every part of her. She clenched around him, sending electricity through her body. Each thrust was a new high, and the feel of him underneath her hand let her know how deeply he was inside her. She squeezed her thighs to pull him in closer.

****

“Can you feel me?” He panted, his thrusts increasing as she pulsed her wet heat around him.

****

“Yes...fuck… I can feel you  _ everywhere _ ,” she groaned, bucking against him. “Go harder, I can take it,” she said through gritted teeth. “Make sure I can’t walk for a week.”

****

“The neighbours haven't even evacuated yet,” he grunted, suddenly pounding into her.

****

She keened as he took her, slamming into her at a punishing pace. It was almost frightening the pressure that was building, like the top of her head might explode.

****

He had felt her up on her sofa, he had gone down on her at mini golf, he had gone down on her again as he had come in her mouth - plus he had just undone her with his fingers buried deep inside her pussy. Each time had been more intense that the last, but as he fucked her like his life depended on it, she was sure that nothing would ever match this.

****

She was lost to Ben Solo, the Hanna City Cable Vision Guy, and by the way he was looking down at her at that very moment, he was completely lost to her - Rey, the girl who couldn’t bake, and was yet to master the number of strokes needed to complete a mini golf circuit.

****

Her hands moved to around his neck, pulling him in close for a kiss. They claimed each other, as they moaned in unison. They feasted on each other, greedy for a taste. It was so intimate, she felt completely connected to him in mind and body.

****

He sucked at her lower lip, releasing it with pop and then buried his face in the bed next to hers.

****

“Shit Rey, I’m really close. Do you need me to slow down?” He grunted into her ear.

****

“Don’t you  _ dare _ slow down,” she growled. “I am about to explode on your cock.”

****

“Fuck!” he yelled as she began to pulse and ripple around her. “You need to come, sweetheart. You need to come for me.” 

****

“Say that again,” she grunted.

****

“Fuck,” he growled. “Come for me.”

****

As her orgasm tore through her, all she could do was take it as he hammered each gasp of pleasure out of her. She screamed his name as he buried his cock inside her, waves of ecstasy flooding her body. As she spasmed, she could also feel him pulsing with his own climax, so she snapped her eyes open so she could watch at him. 

****

This gigantic, beautiful, sexy beast of a man was completely undone by her, and it only added to her thrill to watch. He looked utterly ruined, and utterly fucked. 

****

Rey was very pleased for the both of them.

****

Finished, he collapsed on top of her, quickly rolling off her as she squealed. 

****

She didn't waste any time diving down to line her face up to his dick again, she still wanted it in her mouth.

****

“Can I clean you up…with my tongue?” She purred.

****

He chuckled, as he gingerly pulled off the used condom. “Just be gentle,” he said with a slight hitch of his breath. “He’s a little sensitive right now.”

****

She moved to cup him in her hand. Even when he wasn’t hard, _ by fuck  _ he was impressive.

****

“I’m going to take good care of you, Ben,” she reassured him.

****

_ Forever,  _ she told herself _. _

****

She carefully took him into her mouth, savouring the salty, musky taste of his cum on the head of his cock. He shivered as her tongue wrapped around him, but stroked her hair to let her know that he was enjoying her attentions nonetheless.

****

Once she was satisfied he was completely clean, she crawled back up to snuggle into his arms. They wrapped the bedclothes around them, unable to move to get into bed properly.

****

She buried herself into his neck and sighed. “Just so you know, I’m not usually like this. I’m usually a bit more… shy and..inhibited than this. But you do something to me - and it’s spectacular. As well as a little bit scary,” she admitted, slightly embarrassed.

****

She could feel him nod in furious agreement.

****

“A hard same, Rey. A hard same,” he replied.

****

She giggled. “Holy crap, I think we are in for a wild ride.”

****

He kissed her forehead and muttered. “That, is the  _ understatement _ of the year.”

****

————-

****

The last four weeks had been the best of Ben’s life. He walked with an extra spring in his step and a renewed zest for life giving high-fives and down-lows-too-slows to anyone who would stand still long enough. 

****

Rey was his dream girl, and he had decided he was going to spend the rest of his days with either his erection or his tongue buried between her legs.

****

Of course, it turned out they had a lot in common as well. In addition to mini golf, cooking shows, and dogs (well one dog really) they also shared a love for Star Wars - in particular the prequel trilogy. Ben made a mighty fine Jar Jar Binks, complete with an accent,  and Rey was the cutest Darth Maul he had even seen.

****

The sex had been especially exciting that night, he recalled.

****

The things she could do with a lightsaber where absolutely non canon, and he was pretty sure a completely inappropriate use of weaponry  _ and  _ of the force, but he wasn’t complaining. Not even when he had to have his Jar Jar costume specially cleaned.

****

He jumped into his van, quickly logging on to the Hanna City Cable Vision system on his tablet to get the list of the day’s jobs. He had a date with Rey that night and he didn’t want to get held up or delayed. He hadn’t seen her in a few days, and the tension in his pants told him nothing should get in the way of seeing her as soon as possible.

****

His brow furrowed with confusion when he recognised Rey’s address as the first job for the day. Surely, if she needed help with her tech he could just do it for her? She wouldn’t even need to log in a request. Didn’t boyfriends do that kind of thing for their girlfriends?

****

It was strange, because neither Rey nor Rose had mentioned any issues with their service. Come to think of it, Rey had been reluctant to watch cable for the last week or so. They hadn’t really been doing much at all… except each other, of course. It was quite perplexing to say the least. Maybe she was too embarrassed to ask?

****

He grabbed his mobile, and sent a quick message to Rey.

****

_ Ben: Daisy face, what’s wrong with your cable service? _

****

He was pleased to see the ellipsis appear immediately in response.

****

_ Rey: Hey baby, it’s weird. Just stopped working again. You coming around to fix it soon? _

****

_ Ben: Daisy face, why didn’t you tell me? I could have fixed it days ago. Don’t want my girl you without cable. _

****

_ Rey: Ben. I need my cable serviced.  _

****

_ Ben: Sorry? I don’t understand. _

****

_ Rey: My birth control has kicked in, and I want to do that thing we talked about. _

****

Ben sat staring at his phone, his heart pounding in his chest with excitement and anticipation. His morning was turning about to be far sexier than he had planned.

****

His dick told him to get on over there and ride her bareback until she was a screaming puddle of ecstasy underneath him. His heart told him  _ Jiminy Cricket, I  _ love _ this girl _ . His head responded that it had heard the other two. and could not be expected to make a rational decision under these conditions.

****

A customer needed his services, and wasn’t going to let her down.

_____

****

Ben was unclear about what, exactly, should be expected of him. He trusted that Rey tell him what he should do, she was surprisingly directive for such a diminutive girl, and he sincerely hoped he could keep up his end of the bargain.

****

He knocked on her door tentatively, not quite sure of the protocol. Should he be formal or relaxed, sauve or a dork?

****

As Rey opened the door, he knew what he needed to do, immediately.

****

She was a vision in little sleep shorts, and he could tell by the way they clung to her body that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. The singlet top showed she wasn’t wearing a bra, and the chill of the morning meant Ben could see her perky little nipples poking through the cotton that hugged her curves. 

****

His eyes rose to her face, drinking her in further.Her chestnut hair was in a ponytail that she had clearly slept in, so it hung loosely at the back of her head, and soft tendrils gently rested against her cheeks and drifted down her neck. Freckles lightly kissed her cheeks, as he had often done himself, and her hazel eyes, flecked with gold, were pools deep enough that he had drowned in them many, many times.

****

Ben felt his cock give a tell tale jerk in his pants, and his mouth went dry as he realised he - very shortly - would be able to be fully sheathed within her, skin to skin and nothing else between them.

****

He introduced himself with the utmost professionalism and sincerity. 

****

“Good morning, I’m Ben Solo from Hanna City Cable Vision. I hear you are having problems with your cable.”

****

“Yes,” she said breathily. “No matter how hard I try, I just can’t seem to get it turned on. I really need a professional to come and fix it for me.”

****

She turned about on the balls of her feet and sashayed back into the apartment. Her ass was as hypnotic as always. She threw a sultry look over her shoulder to make sure he was watching her. “Come on in,” she smiled. “I’m Rey. Let me show you where my box is.”

****

Ben followed her in and quickly closed the door behind him, dead bolting it so they wouldn’t be disturbed. He and Poe had certainly become fast friends, but he didn’t want to risk anything spoiling this moment. 

****

“So, what seems to be the problem?” He asked.

****

“I’ve tried everything, but I just can’t get it to work. I’m very… frustrated,” she purred, leaning back onto the arm of the sofa. Her long legs dangled just above the floor, and her dainty toes pointed prettily. She was setting everything up so well, and he was already half hard with need for her.

****

He was becoming accustomed to the animalistic passion she drew out in him. The way she responded to him so enthusiastically seemed to give him the confidence he needed to let himself go where the mood took him. 

****

Rey was his muse, and she ever inspired him to let go of his inhibitions and be his true self.

****

“Well, I insist on doing a thorough inspection,” he said as he walked over to the entertainment unit in an exaggerated male swagger. “Can’t have a customer frustrated. It’s bad for business.”

****

Rey giggled as she twisted herself to watch him cross the room, her cotton singlet hitched a little to expose just a hint of flesh, and he really wanted nothing more than to go stalk back over to her and suck it into his mouth, but this was her fantasy and he was allowing her to call the shots. She would let him know what she wanted him to do, there would be time for him to indulge his specific wants later.

****

_ Actually, specifically, I just want to be inside her. That is all,  _ he realised.

****

He felt that he lived his fantasy with her every day they were together, although the Jar Jar/Darth Maul cosplay had been a surprising addition to their repertoire. 

****

Ben laughed in relief as he spotted the cable box merely unplugged and still intact next to the television. He had been mildly concerned that she may have gotten a little  _ too _ committed to her cable guy fantasy, going on to harm another innocent cable box in the process, but it seemed she had shown remarkable restraint.

****

“I see what your problem is,” he drawled, as he turned to look at her. “Let me plug your box back in.”

****

She bit her lip and shifted her thighs together, and he knew his words were turning her on - they were turning him on, too.

****

“Please turn my box back on, Hanna City Cable Vision Man, I need it… desperately,” Rey was squirming on the edge of the sofa arm by this stage, and the tent in his pants jerked when she moaned how desperately she needed it… needed  _ him _ .

****

He plugged the cable set top box in at the speed of light, and then swaggered over to her spot on the couch. Her eyes grew wide as he closed the distance between them, and he growled at her as she opened her legs so he could stand between them.

****

“Is there anything else I can do for you here… now that I have turned on your box?” Ben drawled, one eyebrow raised suggestively. His patience was at superhuman levels by now, he longed to be inside her, but he  _ had  _ to let it play out for her the way she wanted it. However, he just couldn't resist pressing his erection against her inner thigh, enjoying the gasp as her lips parted in pleasure. Her cheeks were pink with excitement, and he thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. 

****

Neither, it seemed, had his dick - as it jerked against her.

****

“There is one more thing, Hanna City Cable Vision Man... .” Her fingers drifted in between the buttons of his shirt to gently press against his bare chest underneath.

****

He huffed as he drank her in, his entire body on fire, and the telling stickiness of his precum pooling against his underwear only served to remind him of his aching need.

****

“Yes?” He growled as he clenched his fists in response to his ever increasing tension.

****

“I’m having trouble paying my account,” she said, her voice loaded with intent. “Do you think we could come to an arrangement on a payment plan?” She hooked her leg around his calf to draw her closer to him, groaning as he pressed harder into her thigh.

****

He thought he might come from that alone.

****

“Yeah, we could come up with an arrangement,” he said, grinding his erection against her. His patience was fast running out - he was a mere mortal after all - and Rey was like napalm, or kryptonite, or something. The rapid rise and fall of her chest now stuttered as she gave way to the most adorable whimpers and moans.

****

She smiled like the Cheshire Cat, “What did you have in mind?” She purred.

****

“Please call our accounts department within regular business hours, and they will be more than happy to assist,” he responded earnestly. Hanna City Cable Vision was always happy to help a customer in need.

****

Whatever record Rey had playing in her head seemed to have come to a screeching halt, as she processed what he had just said. 

****

She blinked as she stared up at him, and he could see the cogs in her head turning. He was similarly confused by her reaction. What was it that he had missed?

****

Rey recomposed herself with a smile, and removed her hand from his shirt and slowly walked her fingers down his chest and abdomen, coming to rest on his belt buckle. His cock twitched at having her hand so close.

****

“Mr. Hanna City Cable Vision Man, I don’t think they will be able to process the payment method I have in mind,” she cooed.

****

“Oh?” Ben was still a little confused, the Cable company took all major credit cards…..

****

The penny dropped.

****

“Oh…. I see,” he said, giving himself a mental slap on the forehead - they were in a porno for Pete’s sake - and rapidly changed tactics. “Well, it just so happens that I can process your payment in any way you desire,“ he said in a low voice, as his hands moved lower to grip her ass. He kneaded her firm backside, then dipped them under the waistband of her shorts. His observation that she wasn’t wearing any panties proved correct as he felt her bare skin under his touch.

****

Her hands were at his belt, undoing the buckle at a frantic pace as he went to capture her lips with his.

****

“I desire this,” she moaned into his mouth as she roughly yanked down the zipper and moved her hand inside his pants. Her eyes grew wide as she palmed his cock, and she suddenly broke their kiss. “Holy crap, you’re so hard.”

****

He moaned as her hand explored his length, her long strokes matching his grinding against her palm. 

****

He wasn’t going to last long if he didn’t change up something fast. One hand went underneath her singlet, lifting it up to expose her beautiful firm breasts. He was an ass man to be sure, but he knew playing with her tits reduced her to a puddle of desire while giving him a moment to compose himself. Plus - they were perfect.

****

She keened as his mouth found a pebbled peak, and he sucked hard in the way he knew she liked best.

****

Her hands left his dick to thread through his hair as she arched her back, she was squirming on the arm of the sofa and he was instantly done with waiting. He needed to be inside her… now.

He released her nipple with a resounding pop as his hands dug down into her tiny sleep shorts. He yanked them down and away in one perfectly executed move. 

****

He stood to face her again as he fully freed his erection from the confines of his pants.

****

“Which way?” He rasped. He began to slide his length between her thighs.

****

She was unbelievably wet, and the freedom he had not having to stop and put on a condom, or the concern that they were taking things too far and risking pregnancy, was nothing short of euphoric.

****

Ben knew one day he would marry her and she would have his babies, but they had only just got things started, and he didn’t want to share her just yet.

****

She groaned. “Like this, then flip me around and take me from behind.”

****

_ Looks like we will both be getting our favourites _ , he thought.

****

He dipped his knees down just a little as he lined himself up to her entrance, gripping her hips for leverage. He watched her face intently as he slid smoothly inside her, he didn’t want to miss one microsecond of her expression as they finally made contact, skin to skin as he was inside her. She was in a rapture, her soft red lips parting in a silent moan, as if the breath had been pulled from her.

****

Nothing could have prepared him for how good it felt. It was like the scene from the Wizard of Oz where Dorothy goes from sepia into full technicolor.. if Dorothy was on acid…. And in a porno. He felt every ridge, every grip and every pulse inside her. But it was her slipperiness and her heat that had him fully entranced, it was the most exquisite sensation and he knew that nothing else could ever match it. 

****

She whimpered as he become fully seated inside her, her legs wrapped around his hips to bring him even closer.  

****

She writhed beneath him, desperate for friction, he could feel her clenching around him - and as much as he wanted to pound her into ruin, there was something he needed to share with her first. 

****

“Rey, can we be us for just a moment?” He said, his voice low and clear.

****

“Yes.. Ben?” Rey stammered, suddenly still.

****

“I love you, and I’m not saying it just because I’m inside you right now - and how good that feels. I really, really love you.” He had never been as sure of anything.

****

The elation on her face was almost enough to have him spill inside her right there.

****

“Ben,” she beamed, “I love you too, and not just because you are inside me now either. You are the most wonderful, perfect person in the world, and I will adore you forever.”

****

He softly kissed her, thrusting softly into her, giving her a chance to adjust to him, and for him to wrap his mind and body around how it felt to be encased in her wet heat. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, allowing them just a few seconds more in the moment until passion swept them both away.

****

She groaned against his mouth and slumped against him.

****

“Do you want me to go back to being the Cable Guy?” He asked. His thrusts were picking up in tempo and strength now, he was done with being soft - now he wanted to unleash the animal within the both of them.

****

“Mmm hmm,” she nodded. She straightened herself up against him and gripped the sofa. “I fucking  _ love _ fucking the Cable Guy,” she said, as she locked her eyes to his.

****

He loved it when she got all sailor at the docks with him. Such a sweet girl with an entirely filthy mouth.

****

She threaded her hand around his neck and tipped back towards the sofa. It gave him a new, deeper angle and he grunted as he hit a new spot within her that had her arching in pleasure. She clenched and pulsed around him, her legs shifting higher to his waist.

****

“Fuck, that’s so good Hanna Vision Man. Shit…. take me like that,” she moaned. His lips sought hers as he bent closer to her, and he tasted and sucked at her lower lip as he thrust harder. His cock throbbed with need as he pounded into her, and she grunted in time with his thrusts.

****

Her moans and grunts were coming closer together, as she bucked and ground against him. His own rhythm became more frenetic the more excited she became. She was so hot around him, and he could tell she was getting really close.

****

He, as it turned out, was in fact quite a bit closer, and a fire began to burn in his belly, his cock swelling even more inside her. He caught himself just before he passed the point of no return. 

****

He stilled himself inside her, and waited for the familiar fire to subside before he could move again. Rey took his cue and slowed her own movements. He loved their connection and how they sensed where the other was at and what they needed without words. 

****

“Hey baby,” she crooned softly as she drew him closer into her embrace. “Take your time.”

****

The need slowly ebbed away as she softly stroked his hair. He thought about the other clients he needed to see that day, his 401K and booking himself in for a haircut, anything other than what they were doing and how much he loved it - and her.

****

To his relief, the immediacy of his orgasm began to subside, and he felt confidence again in his ability to go the distance for her.

****

But it was time to mix it up a little.

****

He slid out of her, causing her to omit a small whimper of protest. He pulled her up as he stood, and spun her around so her pelvis was pressed up against the sofa. Giggling, she arched into him, poking out her delightful posterior in anticipation of what was to come. He was an ass man through and through, and was powerless to do anything else but slide back inside her and wrap his arm around her waist to brace her against him.

****

Also, to make sure she felt every inch of him as he fucked her from behind.

****

He began to work up to a brutal pace, his thighs and hips snapping with each thrust. She let loose with a garbled moan as he moved his other hand around to splay across her chest. In this position she was afforded very little movement as he pounded into her, and he loved taking her like this. He was a tiger and she was a sexy little gazelle, and there was nothing he liked better than taking her as his prey. All she could do was clutch at his arms and take it, like all sexy little gazelles do.

****

“Ben….” she groaned as she bore back on him. “Ben, Ben, Ben.” 

****

He felt her breath begin to hitch in her chest under his palm, and she gasped as he drove even harder into her. He pressed down so she was bent underneath him, her face pointed down towards the cushions as he continued his brutal pace. He felt the ripple of her ass timed to his movement, and she was clenching so tight around him he thought he might lose his grip on his sanity.

****

He always knew she was really close when she started with the tsunami of curse words. She cried out as he ground into her, and he felt her ripple around him. He was desperate for her to come while he was so deep inside her, with nothing between them. 

****

“Come for me Rey,” he growled through gritted teeth 

****

She bellowed out his name as she came, and his grip on her become even tighter. She went completely rigid as she pulsed, clenched and ripped around him. Pleasure tore through her as he pounded every last drop of her climax from her.

****

“Fill me full of your seed, Mr. Hanna City Cable Vision Man! Fucking fill me up so I can taste it at the back of my throat!” she shouted.

****

He loved his sexy little gazelle with the filthy sailor mouth.

****

He continued his punishing pace as the world began to recede around him, while everything was magnified one thousand percent as his own orgasm tore through him. He stuttered and jerked within her, lost in the feeling and unable to control his movements. He roared, feeling like a god as he pumped her full of his hot cum.

****

Slowly the world started to come back into his consciousness, and the gasping and hitching of his chest began to subside. He held her close, feeling the vibrations of her own shallow breathing against him.

****

“Thank you for choosing Hanna City Cable Vision,” he muttered into her hair as the last jerk from his cock pulsed within her.

****

She giggled, then whimpered softly as he withdrew from her. She slumped towards the sofa, almost as if boneless.

****

“Do you want to lie down?” He asked. 

****

She nodded mutely, as a goofy grin crossed her face. He bent down and threaded his arm underneath her thighs to lift her. She nuzzled against his neck as he carried her to her room. 

****

As he lay her down on the bed, she pulled him towards her, peppering his face with butterfly kisses. Sex-drunk-Rey-blissed-out-on-the-amazing-orgasm-he-just-gave-her was definitely his favourite Rey. She often became very playful and affectionate in these moments… just before she passed out in post orgasmic bliss.

****

Ben, of course, had to get back to the rest of his job list for the day. There were people out there without cable service, and it was his duty to repair it for them. But he allowed himself the indulgence of just a few minutes more of holding her in his arms before he had to go. He felt her twitch softly as she drifted to sleep.

****

Soon he too felt the pull to the land of nod, so reluctantly he pulled away from her, so that he didn’t fall asleep himself. He smoothed her singlet down back over her torso and swaddled her in the blankets, concerned that she would get a chill. He wanted his princess to sleep as long as possible. 

****

He quickly went to the bathroom to clean himself up, and he grinned at his reflection in the mirror. He thought to himself that he might be a funny looking fellow, but it was enough to please the most amazing woman in the universe - which was all he needed to be. He considered cleaning her up, too, but was concerned she might startle. 

****

Plus, he rather liked the idea of her sleeping, pumped full of his cum.

****

Back in the lounge, he checked that he had all his equipment - which he did since he had hardly needed to do much actual  _ work _ work at her apartment. Although, technically he had gotten on the job. 

****

He let Chewie in from out on the balcony, and the furball gave him a small woof of appreciation and trotted over to his doggie bed for his own snooze. 

****

He checked that Chewie had fresh water in his bowl, and a supply of dry kibble. Ben was able to admit that it was probably as much for the furball as for Rey that he did it.

****

He couldn’t go without leaving her a note - it just didn’t feel right to just walk out like that. Even though in the back of his mind she knew he had to get back to work, he didn’t want her to wake up without him and wonder if he had meant what he had said to her earlier.

****

He fished a Hanna City Cable Vision compliments slip and pen from his tool kit, carefully writing his message to her in his best handwriting.

****

Once finished, he went back to her bedroom to place the note on her nightstand. He smiled softly at her sleeping form, smoothing her hair from her forehead as he gave her a kiss.

****

“I love you, Rey.” He whispered in her ear. She was adorable as she smiled in her sleep at his words.

****

He quietly let himself out, locking the door behind him.

****

————

****

Some time later, Rey roused from her slumber, warm and cozy in her bed. She vaguely remembered Ben tucking her in and cuddling up to her, but that was about as much as she recalled.

****

She stretched lazily, groaning as she ironed out the sleep kinks in her body.

****

She twisted to check if Ben was still there, but of course he had to get back to work. 

****

His cum was still sticky between her legs, and she was already pretty sure it had not been just a wicked fantasy, but the physical proof was comforting all the same.

****

She had been planning that particular activity for a little while, ever since they had decided that she would go on the birth control injection. It was an extraordinary feat to keep her plot from Ben, but it had been absolutely worth it. She’d wanted to bang him the moment she first clapped eyes on him, and now she had been able to play that out.

****

Good fortune had smiled on her, because the man who lit a powder keg to her pussy was also the sweetest, kindest and most sincere man she had ever met.

****

_ That was lucky, _ she thought.

****

She wanted to marry him and have his babies. But she didn’t want to share him just yet.

****

The note on the nightstand caught her eye, and she recognised Ben’s beautiful penmanship immediately. She dove for it, sending books and the framed picture of Chewie clattering to the floor.

****

_ My dearest Daisy face, _

****

_ It is very difficult to leave you right now, I wish I could hold you close for the rest of the day... and my life. Sleep well, my love, and I shall see you tonight. _

****

_ I love you more than the world. _

****

_ Always, _

****

_ Your Cable Guy _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting.
> 
> I have a couple more chapters in mind for these two, one from Rose's POV, one partially from the POV of Hux and then one final one with just the two love birds.
> 
> So stay turned if you enjoy this piece of fluff. I have really enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! So if you leave a comment, I'll be a happy camper.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
